


Corazón de León

by mafe_gazerock



Series: Pequeño Rey [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafe_gazerock/pseuds/mafe_gazerock
Summary: "Ivar se había acostumbrado a jugar el juego de guerra con hombres como Aethelwulf, y el obispo, Heamund, quienes ganaban sus batallas con sangre. Ivar había cometido el error de pensar que Alfred libraría la guerra de la misma manera. No, esta batalla se libraría con la mente e Ivar ganaría ".O, en donde Ivar y Alfred comienzan a repetir los mismos errores del pasado que sus padres con un resultado aun peor en esta ocasión.
Relationships: Alfred/Ivar (Vikings)
Series: Pequeño Rey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569766
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. cap.1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lion Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338723) by [northbound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northbound/pseuds/northbound). 



> Esto es la segunda parte de la serie, es recomendable leer la primera parte pero no absolutamente necesario, lo que es esencial saber es que Alfred se a convertido en rey de Wessex luego de la muerte de Athelwulf y Athelred a manos de Ivar, y ahora, Alfred e Ivar libran una batalla personal mano a mano.
> 
> Esta historia se combina con el canon de la temporada 5 del episodio 3, básicamente Alfred intercambia lugar con Heahmund.
> 
> Es una traducción de la serie Little King, Lion Heart de Northbound

Los sajones estaban ganando.

Ivar observó cómo su ejército regresaba en ruinas al campamento vikingo. Durante los últimos meses fueron forzados a ubicarse más cerca del rio, perdiendo terreno lentamente, atrapándolos entre el ejército sajón y su última oportunidad de retirada.

No es que Ivar tuviera intenciones de retirarse. Prefería morir en batalla que regresar a Kattegat y darle la razón a Ubbe con su fracaso. Ivar preferiría morir como Ragnar antes que hacer eso. Ivar no perdería esta guerra. Las tres victorias consecutivas de los sajones fueron un sorpresivo cambio de ritmo en comparación con las victorias fáciles a las cuales los vikingos estaban acostumbrados, eso no quería decir que Ivar estaba perdiendo. Estaba lejos de estarlo.

-¿Qué es lo ha cambiado?- Hvitserk inclino la cabeza para entrar a la tienda de Ivar. Había sangre salpicada en su rostro delgado y afilado, y círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos. El sueño estaba ausente en el campamento vikingo desde hacía una semana. Todas las noches, el ejército sajón tocaba sin cesar cuernos y tambores manteniendo despiertos a los hombres del norte y esperando la próxima batalla. Los ataques sorpresa a los escoltas que custodiaban el perímetro del campamento se habían convertido en una táctica común desde que el niño rey había tomado el mando del ejército sajón.

Esas tácticas se volvieron recurrentes en el último mes. Fue una amarga sorpresa para Ivar aceptarlo. No había esperado tales cosas del rey que parecía un cachorro débil la última vez que Ivar lo vio, todavía profundamente afligido por la muerte de su falso padre, Athelwulf, y la de su patético hermano, Aethelred. Ivar creyó que el niño rey aún se escondería en las faldas de su madre, pero no parecía ser el caso. Ivar lo subestimo. Podría admitir eso. Había olvidado que el rey Ecbert había educado a ese niño, Alfred, antes de su muerte, e incluso Ragnar respeto a Ecbert por un tiempo, había sido derrotado por Ecbert antes.

Ivar no era como su padre. No sería derrotado por ningún sajón, no sería burlado por los cristianos o su niño rey.

-Nada ha cambiado- Ivar miraba el mapa del campamento sajón con el que sus espías habían regresado. Hizo una mueca ante las marcas en el cuero pálido, trazando un camino por los ojos. Miro a Hvitserk bruscamente -¿Por qué crees que algo ha cambiado?

Hvitserk frunció el ceño mientras se movía para sentarse en la silla frente a Ivar, moviéndose suavemente mientras veía a su hermano –Estamos perdiendo. Los sajones nos están empujando al agua. Un mes más de esto y nos habrán arrojado al mar. Incluso en batalla…

-No ha habido batallas- interrumpió Ivar bruscamente, levanto una mano preguntándose si debía golpear la mesa con su puño o a la siguiente persona que dudara de él. Otros habían entrado a la tienda e Ivar los miro mientras entraban, los vio moverse alrededor de la mesa y escucho lo que tenían que decir. Sus expresiones eran cansadas. La ira y la angustia escritas en sus rasgos junto a la sangre y moretones.

Solían ver a Ivar como a un dios; ahora lo veían con dudas. Nuevamente lo veían como a un lisiado. Ivar bajo la mano y clavo las uñas en la palma de la mano, aprovechando el control sobre la ira que amenazaba con derramarse.

Ivar continuo con los dientes apretados –No ha habido batallas, Hvitserk, porque el rey sajón es un cobarde. Todos los sajones son cobardes. Nos atacan y se retiran, queman el grano de las aldeas antes de que podamos llegar a ellos, y nos mantienen despiertos por las noches con sus gemidos, pero no ha habido ninguna batalla real desde que el rey tomó el mando.

-Alfred- Hvitserk asintió con la cabeza y miro al hombre a su lado.

Ivar afirmo suavemente con la cabeza –Si, él. Sabe que no puede vencernos en batalla abierta, por eso retira a su ejército cada vez que nos acercamos. Es un cobarde, tiene miedo.

Kunt se burló e Ivar lo vio al otro lado de la tienda y lo fulminó con la mirada. 

-Si el rey está tan asustado, ¿por qué está ganando? Dices que no ha habido batallas, y aun así no estuviste en el campo con los hombres. Cuando intentamos avanzar en las líneas, nos derribaron. Mientras tú estabas escondido aquí, Ivar, yo estaba salvando a nuestros hombres de la matanza.

Hubo algunos asentimientos que concordaron y que se extendieron por el lugar, e Ivar sintió que su mano se acercaba al cuchillo de su cinturón. Se detuvo antes de poder alcanzarlo. Matar a Knut solo terminaría de dividir el campamento. Sería como cuando mato a Sigurd, solo que esta vez no sería ignorado ni celebrado, solo plantaría la semilla de la derrota. Knut pagaría sus palabras de cobardía, pero solo después de que Ivar les recordara a todos que seguía siendo su líder.

-¿Crees que me he estado escondiendo, Knut? Si lo que querías era verme, eh estado aquí todo el tiempo, y a diferencia de ti, no he estado lamentándome por mi desgracia- Ivar se inclinó mientras hablaba, antes de dejarse caer en su asiento –No te envié a al frente sin razón alguna. Has dicho que los sajones nos han derrotado, pero no creo que esta batalla haya terminado. Ni siquiera creo que haya comenzado.

-¿Tienes un plan?- Hvitserk se sentó y parecía aliviado. Él también debía estar sintiendo la creciente tensión en el campamento, la mitad del ejército amenazaba con irse, la otra mitad amenazaba con sacar a Ivar del poder.

-¿No crees que tengo un plan? Por supuesto que tengo un plan. Siempre tengo un plan- Ivar señalo con indignación el mapa sobre su mesa. Esto llamo la atención de los demás, e incluso Knut guardó silencio para escuchar. Ivar los observo a todos cuidadosamente, moviendo una pieza sobre el mapa, llevándola del campamento sajón al centro del suyo. Ivar se sintió poderoso, viendo lo rápido que captó la atención con sus palabras. Los miró y dijo –Nos llevaremos a su reina.

Ivar había pensado en ese plan desde la segunda derrota a manos de los sajones. Ivar sabía que Hvitserk no estaba completamente equivocado cuando dijo que el ejército sajón había cambiado e Ivar sabía exactamente cuál era el cambio. El control de Alfred sobre el ejército sajón lo llevo a las múltiples victorias, él era la razón de las tácticas que los sajones estuvieron usando. Alfred podía hacer algo sus últimos dos predecesores no, sabía esperar. Con los rápidos ataques y matando lentamente de hambre a los nórdicos, el rey Alfred parecía cómodo con nunca tener que ir a ninguna batalla real, sino que simplemente planeaba esperar a que los nórdicos estuvieran exhaustos y débiles y dejaran de ser una amenaza hasta que se vieran obligados a irse del reino.

Era una estrategia cobarde, pero efectiva. Ivar había visto a Alfred en batalla y sabía que el debilucho niño apenas podía sostener una espada. No tenía destreza en batalla, por supuesto, esa no sería la forma en que el rey librarías su guerra. Sin embargo, Ivar tenía recuerdos del rey que explicaban mejor sus estrategias. Cuando eran solo niños, Ivar jugo ajedrez con el niño en los pasillos de Ecbert. Lo que le faltaba a Alfred en habilidad física, lo compensaba en estrategia. Ivar se acostumbró a enfrentarse en guerra a hombres como Aethelwolf y el obispo Heamund, quienes ganaban sus batallas en el campo. Ivar cometió el error de pensar que Alfred libraría la guerra de la misma forma.

El plan que Ivar ideo era simple. Con la cuarta victoria, los sajones pasarían la noche celebrando, con la suposición de que los escandinavos se retirarían al mar y reorganizarían mermadas fuerzas. Por la noche, cuando los hombres sajones estuvieran ebrios y desprevenidos, Ivar enviaría una parte de su ejército al campo fuera del campamento sajón y atacarían el molino que estaba allí donde los sajones guardaban sus alimentos y suministros. Provocaría el pánico entre los sajones, defenderían el molino con las todas las fuerzas dirigiéndose hacia allá. Con el campamento sin sus defensas principales, Ivar enviaría un grupo más pequeño al corazón del campamento para sacar a la Reina Madre, Judith, de su tienda y llevarla al campamento de Ivar.

El plan no estaba destinado a poner fin a la guerra: Ivar aún no terminaba de jugar. En cambio, estaba destinado a poner fin a las victorias del rey sajón de una vez.

-¿Por qué no solo mato al rey?- preguntó Hvitserk cuando Ivar termino de explicar su plan. Se sentó con una pierna hasta el pecho, con los brazos alrededor mientras sostenía su cuchillo. Hvitserk sería quien liderara la unidad que se infiltraría al campamento sajón y raptaría a la reina; Ivar lideraría el ataque al molino –Sabes que el rey no lidera a sus hombres a la batalla. Él también estará en el campamento. Sería igual de sencillo…

-Ese no es el plan- enfatizó Ivar con un siseo, mirando a Hvitserk. Si Ivar pudiera liderar al grupo para tomar a la reina, lo haría, pero su falta de movilidad no le hacia las cosas fáciles con exactitud. Tendría que ser Hvitserk. Aun así, Ivar no podía evitar pensar que si Hvitserk arruinaba el plan, Ivar no lo perdonaría, especialmente si terminaba matando al rey. No, Ivar seria quien mataría al niño rey, y solo después de haberlo destruido en todos los sentidos –No quiero matar al rey, quiero destruirlo. Además, si lo matamos, encontraran a quien poner en su lugar. Tomaremos a la reina, así el niño rey dejara de buscar la manera de frustrarnos.

-Tal vez solo lo hagas enojar más- argumento Hvitserk, y tal vez ambos estaban pensando en la ira de Ivar después de que su propia madre fue asesinada y en las guerras que libraría en su nombre.

Ivar se sintió estremecer ante el recuerdo pero lo alejo de su mente –No estamos tratando con un hombre, estamos lidiando con un niño. Nos llevamos a su madre, lo que queda de su familia, él hará cualquier cosa por recuperarla. Exigimos por ella todo el oro que queramos y luego los matamos a todos.

Ivar pensó en aquella mañana en el punto intermedio entre los campamentos sajones y nórdicos. El recuerdo reavivó la ira en su vientre. Ivar recordó haber aceptado las negociaciones de paz cuando los sajones estaban perdiendo, acababan de perder a su segundo rey, estaban desesperados por un respiro y querían ponerle un fin a la guerra. Ivar no tenía intención de aceptar la paz en ese momento, pero creyó que sería divertido ver lo que dirían y ver si el obispo Heahmund, que tanto odiaba a Ivar, se arrastraba por misericordia. Ivar recordó haber visto a Alfred en ese entonces, con los ojos rojos por llorar la muerte de su padre y su hermano. Ivar recordó la cabeza del rey Athelred, la envío como un regalo de coronación el día anterior a la reunión. Ivar recordó la forma en que Alfred lo vio, con lástima.

Sin pensarlo, Ivar tomo en su puño l cruz que estaba atada alrededor de su muñeca, el cordón de cuero se tensó e Ivar lo soltó. Alfred le había regalado la cruz a Ivar, como si fuese un intercambio equivalente al que Ivar le había hecho. Le dijo a Ivar que era horrible perder a alguien amado.

El niño rey le dijo su mayor debilidad a Ivar aquella fría mañana. El rey amaba demasiado. Ivar sabía que la pérdida de su madre destruiría lo único que mantenía cuerdo a Alfred, Ivar ganaría la guerra y, lo que era más importante, le enseñaría al niño que Ivar era alguien a quien debía temer, no tenerle compasión.

En medio de la noche, el plan comenzó.

Ivar se puso el casco mientras se posicionaba en su carroza, miro a los hombres detrás de él. Estaban ocultos en el bosque, en las afueras del campamento sajón, cerca del molino con los suministros. Hvitserk debía estar al otro lado del bosque, dando vueltas en la parte posterior del campamento, donde encontraría alguna ruptura en las defensas y se colaría en el campamento y se llevaría a la reina una vez que la batalla hubiera llamado la atención suficiente.

Mientras Ivar se dirigía al molino, los gritos de batalla se escucharon entre sus hombres. Cualquier duda que tuviera sobre las capacidades de su hermano, o la certeza de su plan se desvanecieron cuando Ivar comenzó a derramar sangre. Toda duda y temor se desvaneció. Se fundió en la batalla y encontró a los dioses a su paso. Cuando la sangre sajona roció su piel, sintió que se convertía en uno de los dioses.

Las espadas sajonas ni siquiera podían tocarlo. Incluso sin su carroza, Ivar era rival para cualquier hombre cuando tenía un hacha en sus manos. No importaba que sus piernas no funcionaran, a nadie le importaba eso cuando Ivar estaba enterrando un hacha profundamente en el pecho del enemigo. Nadie se atrevía a pensar en Ivar como débil cuando se trataba de la batalla, y después de esta noche, nadie volvería a poner en duda las habilidades tácticas y de liderazgo de Ivar nuevamente.

La lucha jamás duraba lo suficiente. El sonido de un cuerno de guerra atravesó en la refriega e Ivar miro hacia atrás con sorpresa al ver la tenue luz atravesando las nubes, marcando el comienzo del día y el éxito del plan. Ivar saco su hacha del pecho del hombre y ordeno a su ejército la retirada. Tomo las riendas de sus caballos y los azotó, dirigiéndose a la línea de árboles, sintiendo una gratificante satisfacción cuando noto que los sajones no intentaban perseguirlos. Incluso si Hvitserk fallo, la batalla en el molino había sido un éxito.

Ivar disfruto de esa sensación de adrenalina hasta que llego a su campamento. El espíritu de su ejército era notablemente diferente. Incluso con las pérdidas que sufrieron en el molino, parecía haber una sensación universal de emoción ante el éxito general del ataque. Hombres y mujeres estaban pidiendo bebidas, gritando skol mientras bebían, se daban palmadas de felicitaciones. Ivar permitió la celebración, aun así ordenó a sus generales que prepararan a los jinetes para vigilar el campamento sajón para cuando se dieran cuenta de que la reina había desparecido.

Era mejor que la reina estuviera desaparecida.

Ivar se movió alrededor del campamento en busca de Hvitserk, usando su abrazadera y muleta mientras se movía de su carroza al suelo, se dirigió a la tienda que había ordenado que se preparara para prisioneros. Aparto la solapa de la tienda y se encontró con la espalda de su hermano. Ivar lo empujo a un lado y vio a la mujer atada de las muñecas y sujeta al poste en el centro de la pequeña tienda.

La tensión en sus hombros se desvaneció, una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su rostro cuando vio a la reina, recordándola vagamente después de todos esos años cuando se conocieron. Había envejecido bien, todavía parecía joven, solo unos cuantos mechones grises se veían en su cabello trenzado y las arrugas en las comisuras de la boca y los ojos apenas y eran notables. La suciedad en su rostro es lo que la hacía parecer más vieja de lo que era, más cansada. Tenía una expresión tensa en su rostro, su mueca solo se acentuó profundamente cuando vio a Ivar de pie a unos pasos de ella. Levanto la barbilla e Ivar vio sangre brotar de su labio partido secándose en el frio del aire.

Hvitserk se encogió de hombros y, por primera vez, Ivar se volvió para mirar a su hermano. Se echó a reír, una sonrisa maniaca se extendió en su cara cuando vio el bulto rojizo e hinchado en lo que solía ser la nariz de Hvitserk. Morado y rojo, recientemente rota. La cara de Hvitserk se puso tan roja como la sangre que salía de su nariz, levanto el rostro y cuadro los hombros.

-Rompió las ataduras la primera vez- dijo Hvitserk, mirando a la reina que observaba a los dos vikingos con atención.

Ivar volvió su atención hacia ella y observo como escuchaba atentamente sus palabras. No hablaba ni entendía su idioma, sin embargo, estaba tan atenta a sus labios y estudiando los sonidos como si lo hiciera, como si estuviera buscando cuál sería su destino.

-Peleas mejor que tu hijo- dijo Ivar en el idioma sajón, la reina Judith sostuvo la respiración y apretó los labios, estremeciéndose ligeramente por haber aplicado demasiada presión sobre el labio partido –Tal vez deberías ser tu quien lidera al ejército.

La reina no dijo nada e Ivar sintió flaquear su buen humor. La reina se movió hasta quedar hincada sobre sus rodillas, levantando la barbilla con orgullo. No parecía asustada, ni siquiera intimidada por los hombres que tenía delante. Ivar entrecerró los ojos y uso su muleta para acercarse al centro de la tienda para enfrentarla.

-¿Me recuerdas? Nos hemos visto antes- hacia años de eso, Ivar intentaba recordar su interacción con la entonces princesa. Todo lo que podía recordar era como vio a Ivar siendo cargado en una carroza para que lo sacaran del castillo de Ecbert y lo llevaran a un bote para que lo llevaran de regreso a Kattegat. En ese entonces se veía más joven, pero por supuesto, eso fue antes de que la guerra iniciara, antes de la muerte de su padre, esposo e hijo mayor. En aquel entonces veía a Ivar simpatía reservada, ahora lo miraba como una mujer con muy poco que perder.

-Lo recuerdo- respondió con voz firme, mantuvo una calculada y cautelosa expresión dirigida a Ivar, ocasionalmente desviaba sus ojos hacia Hvitserk, que se estaba un poco detrás de él. Estaba inquieta, la presencia de Hvitserk la mantenía incomoda. Tal vez paso algo más que un labio partido.

Ivar mantuvo los labios en una delgada línea. Mantuvo su furia hacia Hvitserk en el fono de su mente, mientras apartaba la muleta y se arrodillaba frente a ella, demasiado consiente de como su aparato ortopédico restringía sus movimientos. Ivar aún no tenía razones para aterrorizar a la reina.

Su cooperación podría serle útil, quizá podría usarla para manipular a los sajones. Además, era Hvitserk a quien temía, no reaccionara de la forma correcta ante Ivar. Era demasiado orgullosa, o tal vez era la dignidad. Lo que fuere, Ivar reconoció amargamente la misma postura de Alfred, e Ivar sabía que las burlas o amenazas serian recibidas con indiferencia.

-Eso es bueno- le dijo Ivar, mientras se movía para estar a su nivel, colocando las piernas para que quedaran hacia un lado. Se enderezó con una mano, inclinándose hacia ella. Podría haberle pedido a Hvitserk que los dejara solos, pero prefería tener esa única amenaza para mantenerla a raya –Hace todos esos años, fui yo el prisionero y tú en la posición de poder.

La reina frunció el ceño, se empujó firmemente hacia atrás con el apoyo del poste al que estaba atada, alejándose de Ivar, no podía decir si era por miedo a él o por la cercanía entre ambos. Ella dijo: -Hace todos esos años, el rey Ecbert te mostro misericordia.

-¿Crees que debería mostrarte misericordia ahora?- pregunto Ivar, dejando que la idea permaneciera en su mente un momento más. Era divertido, aunque no creía que fuese lo que la reina quiso decir con su comentario. De cualquier forma, ella no respondió, por eso Ivar continuo hablando –Siempre escuche que le rey Ecbert era sabio. Incluso mi padre, Ragnar Lothbrok le tenía respeto ¿Crees que fue sabio por parte de Ecbert haberme mostrado misericordia?

La reina no respondió, en cambio, la expresión en su rostro se tensó desagradablemente, palideciendo ligeramente, dejando ver que tenía más miedo del que ella estaba tratando de aparentar. Debía estar pensando en que si Ecbert hubiera sido realmente inteligente, habría matado a Ivar en el momento que llego al castillo, y entonces el ejército pagano jamás habría llegado a costas sajona, y la familia de Judith no habría sido hecha pedazos, y ella no estaría atada, a merced del ejército vikingo. Debió haberse dado cuenta de que la misericordia de Ivar no era como la de Ecbert.

-Si planeas matarme…- dijo apresuradamente e Ivar la interrumpió.

-¿Matarte?- el negó con la cabeza –No, no planeo matarte. Lo que te pase, dependerá de tu hijo.

-Alfred- Judith contuvo el aliento, su rostro perdió el color ahora. Por primera vez, debió haberse preguntado si no fue la única que tomaron del campamento esa noche.

-Está a salvo- Ivar no pudo evitar el tono burlón en que salieron las palabras. Al escuchar la preocupación de una madre por su hijo, Ivar sintió una repugnante sensación en el pecho al pensar que él ya no tenía ninguna madre que se preocupara por él. Ivar continuo –No lo matare de esta manera. Él peleara conmigo en batalla, así como lo hicieron los otros reyes, y lo matare igual que a ellos dos. Pero no aún, primero hará lo que yo diga si quiere que su madre vuelva a su lado.

Judit resoplo tranquilamente, mirando la tierra en la que estaba sentada. Era más por incredulidad que por burla, negó suavemente con la cabeza –Sobreestimas mi valía. La última vez que viste a mi hijo era solo un niño, pero ya no lo es. No sacrificara todo Wessex por mí, y prefiero morir antes que así fuese.

Había un tono de acero en su voz, cuando terminó de hablar miraba a Ivar a los ojos, escupiendo veneno con sus palabras. Aun así, la duda estaba en sus palabras. Judith sabía tan bien como Ivar, que ella era la mayor debilidad de Alfred. Si existía una posibilidad de destruir al joven y decidido rey de Wessex, Ivar ahora lo tenía a su alcance.

La sonrisa de Ivar era sardónica, ladeo la cabeza y observó a Judith esforzarse por mantener su postura –Creo que eres tú quien sobreestima a tu hijo. Pero supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver- Ivar se empujó hacia atrás sobre su mano, alcanzando su muleta para ponerse de pie, se tambaleo hacia la entrada de la tienda, mientras observaba la expresión cautelosa de Judith –Sin embargo, si tienes razón y tu hijo no entrega un rescate por tu regreso, creo que encontraremos algún otro uso para ti. Hvitserk, ¿Por qué no vigilas a la reina? Tengo una guerra que ganar.


	2. cap.2

Era la primera vez en quince días que el campamento nórdico dormía, ya no se escuchaba el sonido de los cuernos sajones que provenían del bosque. Había pasado incluso más tiempo desde que los grupos de caza regresaban con comida suficiente para el campamento, y sus incursiones y expediciones volvían con éxito. Solo había pasado una semana desde que la reina Judith había sido capturada, pero el ejército de Ivar ya disfrutaba de los beneficios que les traía su cautiverio.

-Quizá nunca la devolvamos- dijo Hvitserk mientras descansaba junto al fuego, sentado cerca de una doncella de escudo a la que había llevado con él, mirando a Ivar desde el otro lado de la fogata –Parece que tenías razón. Los sajones se han replegado. No han atacado el campamento en días. Thorunn dice que vio a algunos de sus jinetes en el bosque, en cuanto lo vieron ir hacia ellos corrieron con la cola entre las piernas.

La noticia no hizo feliz a Ivar como se suponía que debía haberlo hecho. Sentía un nudo insatisfecho en su estómago, confío en que el niño rey ya hubiese enviado algún tipo de mensaje, sin embargo, ningún mensajero sajón se había acercado al campamento pagano. Ivar se preguntó qué era lo que estaba esperando el rey.

Judith continuaba insistiendo en que era más beneficioso para Ivar matarla o devolverla. Ella insistía que Alfred pondría a su pueblo primero, que no se doblegaría ante la voluntad de los vikingos. Ivar la ignoraba. No tenía razones para estar seguro, pero parte de él sabía que Alfred no era insensible cuando se trataba de la seguridad de su madre. Tal vez era porque si sus posiciones se revirtiesen y su propia madre aún viviese, Ivar no se habría detenido ante nada por mantenerla a salvo.

Se preguntó si esa era su debilidad, que era lo que nublaba su juicio y eso solo enfurecía a Ivar. Estaba enojado consigo mismo porque quizá el niño rey, el pequeño y débil cristiano, tenía una indoblegable fuerza donde Ivar solo tenía fallas. Por supuesto, si Ivar quería demostrar que ese no era el caso, sabia como motivar al pequeño rey y hacerlo reaccionar.

Fue una sorpresa ver que una de las oreas de la reina Judith ya no estaba. Ivar levanto las cejas mientras miraba la carne cicatrizada que parecía haber sanado años atrás. Él aparto su mano del cabello y se recostó mientras ella se alejaba de su cercanía, mirándolo con cautela.

-¿Cómo es que una reina puede perder una oreja?- Ivar no pudo evitar preguntar, inclinando su cabeza para ver que su segunda oreja todavía estaba intacta.

La cara de Judith se sonrojo –Ya no soy una reina- dijo enfatizando, una vez más, su falta de valor como rehén –Y tampoco lo era cuando me la quitaron.

Esa no era una verdadera respuesta, no obstante, Ivar la acepto. Le importaba poco si seguía siendo o no una reina. No era como ninguna mujer sajona que Ivar hubiese conocido, y aunque su presencia traía paz al campamento, muchos de sus hombres encontraban inquietante a la reina. Uno de los hombres que la vigilaron dijo que ella los observaba como si entendiera lo que decían cuando hablaban en su propio idioma, otro dijo que parecía saber sus intenciones incluso cuando no hablaban nada. Ivar cambio a ambos hombres a favor de otros que la mujer sajona no perturbara con facilidad. Hvitserk seguía siendo el único hombre nórdico que parecía agitarla un poco, e incluso él prefería mantenerse alejado de ella.

-Entonces seré amable y no tomaré la otra- dijo Ivar dejando de ver su cabeza y mirándole las manos –Elige uno.

Su ceño se arrugo de confusión por un momento antes de que se ensancharan de miedo -¿Mis manos?

Ivar se burló –Tus dedos. Elige el que menos te guste para enviarlo a tu hijo. Quizá entonces deje de esconderse detrás de los muros de su castillo y venga a buscarte.

Judith se relajó ante la aclaración. Se miró la mano izquierda y extendió los dedos decidiendo que dedo era el que menos necesitaba. Ivar le respetaba eso. Ella nunca suplico piedad, ni rogo por un mejor trato, desde su primer día en cautiverio, no trato de convencer a Ivar por misericordia. La reina aceptaba su destino con la dignidad de una mujer sin nada que perder, o tal vez de una que sabía que valía menos de lo que se exigía por ella.

-Hablas nuestro idioma- le dijo Ivar, mientras esperaba su decisión. Llego a esa conclusión hacía tiempo, aunque no había podido confirmarlo. Y ahora, solos en la tienda, pensó en comprobar su teoría.

La reina hizo una mueca, la descubrió y no lo negó –No. No muy bien al menos. No tan bien como tú hablas el mío.

-¿Fue tu esposo quien te enseñó?- pregunto Ivar mientras Judith parecía decidirse por el dedo más pequeño al final de su mano.

Ella negó con la cabeza, una expresión de melancolía paso por su rostro –El padre de Alfred.

Ivar recordó que el esposo de Judith y el padre de Alfred, no eran la misma persona. Sabía vagamente que el joven rey era el hijo bastardo de un sacerdote que fue un querido amigo de Ragnar, uno que vivió entre los nórdicos por un largo tiempo.

-Este- Judith meneo el dedo meñique mientras presionaba su mano contra la tierra. Sus muñecas tenían las marcas de las cuerdas que la ataban al poste en el centro de la tienda. Ahora solo tenía una soga alrededor del tobillo para evitar que corriera –No hará la diferencia. Podrías enviarle mi cabeza a Alfred y no obtendrías lo que quieres.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que quiero?- pregunto Ivar, con voz calmada a pesar de su creciente irritación. La reina era mucho más tolerable cuando no estaba alabando a si hijo.

Judith tenía una mirada severa, orgullosa –No te rendirás, incluso yo sé eso. Hombres como tú necesitan de la guerra como otros necesitan a Dios. Lo que quieres es la ilusión de poder y crees que hacer que mi hijo ruegue por mi liberación te lo dará. Tal vez así sea, por un tiempo, pero durará.

Ivar sintió que una oleada de ira se extendía por su pecho –Te equivocas. Yo obtendré más que solo el poder de comerciarte. Quiero el doble de la tierra que Ecbert le prometió a mi padre.

Esa era una de las condiciones comerciales que se discutieron con respecto a la liberación de Judith. Muchos de los generales de Ivar, especialmente aquellos que alguna vez habían peleado junto a Ragnar, querían las tierras que les prometieron, y no querían esperar al final de la guerra para obtenerla. No era la opción favorita de Ivar, para su gusto era demasiado como estar de acuerdo con un punto muerto, pero veía los beneficios en ello, especialmente si quería demostrar que la captura de Judith era por la alusión de poder, tal como ella había afirmado.

-Dudo mucho que eso sea lo que quieres.

Ivar sacó el afilado cuchillo de su cinturón y lo llevo hacia la mano de Judith, ella se quedó en silencio, cualquier tipo de burla murió en su garganta. Se tensó cuando la cuchilla tocó su suave carne, cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras Ivar iba a sostener su muñeca para mantener su mano quieta.

Tenía el cuchillo preparado sobre su dedo cuando el sonido de alguien irrumpiendo en la tienda interrumpió los pensamientos de Ivar.

-Qué…-

-Son los sajones- la doncella de escudo Thorunn estaba sin aliento, con la cara roja por correr a través del campamento –Han llegado a la puerta.

A pesar de lo que eso significaba, y de que Judith logro mantener su dedo, no parecía aliviada. Las comisuras de sus labios se tensaron cuando Ivar tomó rápidamente su muleta y se levantó tan rápido como pudo. La tensión en su pecho desapareció, tenía razón sobre el rey. Ahora Ivar se preguntaba cuanto oro ofrecería el pequeño rey a cambio de la seguridad de su madre. Ivar se preguntó si aún debería tomar el dedo de Judith para arrojarlo a la cara del rey cuando rechazara la oferta que le ofrecería.

No. Todavía no. Ivar atormentaría al rey durante meses. Incluso después de asegurar la tierra sajona, Ivar se aseguraría de mantener a la reina para asegurar que los sajones cumplieran sus promesas, y después de eso, Ivar vería que otras cosas podría lograr que los sajones aceptaran antes de que finalmente enviara la cabeza de su madre a Alfred.

-Ata sus manos- le ordeno Ivar a Thorunn- llévala a las puertas, mantenla detrás de nuestras líneas. Quiero que los sajones la vean, pero asegúrate de que no puedan escucharla si grita- Ivar no confiaba en que Judith no dijera algo, eso solo arruinaría su plan. Podría amordazarla, pero Ivar no quería que los sajones pensaran que estaba maltratando a la reina, no todavía de todos modos.

Thorunn hizo lo que le ordeno, mientras Ivar se dio vuelta y comenzó a tambalearse de la tienda hacia la entrada donde los sajones estaban esperando.

Ivar se preguntó quién era el enviado. Una parte de él realmente deseaba que fuera el obispo, quien odiaba tanto a Ivar y al ejército pagano. Haría que suplicara por la liberación de la reina, lo haría rogar cuando Ivar rechazara cualquier oferta. Ivar no dejaría ir a la reina hasta que tuviera la certeza de que el pequeño rey había llegado a la competa desesperación, y de que Ivar lo había quebrantado y le ganara por completo, quería que los hombres nórdicos supieran que Ivar podía destruir a un hombre sin tener que pelear contra el en el campo de batalla. Ese recordatorio era necesario. Incluso con los sajones a raya y con el favor de los dioses, Ivar sabia estaban quienes cuestionaban su liderazgo, especialmente después de las derrotas que recientemente habían enfrentado. La motivación de Ivar para tomar a la reina no fue solo la venganza, la tomo porque tenía algo que demostrar a sus hombres.

Caminar hasta la puerta tardó más de lo que Ivar deseaba. Le dolían las piernas por el aparato ortopédico, y la muleta no ayudaba mucho a aliviar el dolor. Tampoco ayudaba que todos los hombres del campamento fueran en la misma dirección que él, ya habiendo escuchado sobre los sajones.

Ivar les grito para que se hicieran a un lado cuando llego a la puerta de madera que rodeaba su campamento. Vio a Hvitserk de pie en la entrada junto a una doncella de escudo. Ambos miraban hacia el campo abierto donde los sajones estaban esperando. Ivar se unió a ellos, apoyando una mano en la cerca de madera para mantener el equilibrio mirando hacia adelante, esperando a que su hermano lo pusiera al corriente.

Sin embargo, cuando Ivar observo con atención hacia el claro, la hierba seca que se curvaba bajo los pies de los corceles sajones, que sostenían a tres jinetes, Ivar descubrió que ninguna explicación sería suficiente para lo que veía. Algo que no pudo haber predicho.

-¿Ese es el rey?- pregunto Hvitserk, empujando con su codo el hombro de Ivar. Él tampoco había dejado de mirar, mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados para protegerse del resplandor del sol, mientras trataba de asegurarse de que realmente veía lo que estaba frente a él.

Ivar estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba cuando identifico al rey. Habría reconocido la estrecha figura, piel pálida y ojos cansados en cualquier lado. Ivar a menudo soñaba con él, soñaba con el rey en el campo de batalla y con matarlo al fin.

No podía mirar hacia otro lado e Ivar se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a reír. Una risa silenciosa, que era más de incredulidad que de humor. La incredulidad no se debía solo a que el rey sorprendió a Ivar al presentarse, sino a que su lucia completamente roto.

Quizá el rey reconoció a Ivar desde su lugar montado en su caballo, pero sus ojos se dirigieron a la creciente multitud. Inclinaba la cabeza mientras trataba de identificar una cara de entre las masas, con una expresión pellizcada en su rostro, con los labios en una firme línea ante la frustración de no encontrar lo que buscaba. Su madre, pensó Ivar, el niño rey estaba buscando a su madre. Ivar esperaba que la encontrara, Thorunn ya debía haber llevado a la reina, probablemente no estaba demasiado oculta entre la multitud, deberían haberla visto ya. Ivar quería ver la reacción del pequeño rey cuando viera la piel magullada y sucia de su querida madre.

-¿Ivar?- Hvitserk golpeo nuevamente a Ivar con el codo, e Ivar giro la cabeza en dirección de su hermano.

-¿Qué?- gruño él.

Hvitserk dio un paso a atrás -¿Qué planeas decirles? Los hombres quieren comida y provisiones antes de cualquier otro tipo de negociación.

Ivar ya lo sabía. Ese fue uno de los puntos que se decidieron desde el principio. Aparte de los escasos peces que sacaban del rio justo a un lado del campamento, los nórdicos no pudieron obtener ningún otro alimento, debido a que los sajones quemaron todos los molinos que el ejército de Ivar pudiera saquear, y el invierno les limitaba cualquier tipo de cultivo. Ivar no necesitaba que Hvitserk le explicara lo que ya sabía.

-El sacerdote no está con él- dijo la doncella del escudo junto a Hvitserk, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Tenía una mano en el cinturón de donde colgaba un hacha. Sin el obispo allí no podía esperar una pelea, a menos que Alfred planeara un ataque sorpresa mientras todos estaban distraídos con la presencia del rey.

La espalda de Ivar se irguió ante la idea de una emboscada, muy similar a lo que Ivar planeo para secuestrar a la reina. La emoción por la presencia del rey fue tanta que ni siquiera considero que esto fuera una trampa.

-Dile a alguien que vigile el perímetro del campamento- Ivar le ordenó a la doncella de escudo –Manténganse en guardia. Dile a Thorunn que mantenga un cuchillo en la garganta de la reina.

La doncella asintió y se movió para entregar las órdenes. Le grito al ejército ya reunido que obedeció con vacilación, no queriendo desafiar ordenes estando Ivar tan cerca, pero tampoco querían perderse lo que estaba por suceder con el rey.

De vez en cuando, el rey se volvía a los otros dos hombres que lo acompañaban, sujetaba las riendas de su caballo como si quisiera cabalgar a la entrada del campamento, pero sus acompañantes lo detenían con cortas palabras, era lo único que detenía al pequeño rey. Ivar lo encontraba fascinante, preguntándose qué era lo que le decían para que el rey no hiciera lo que quería.

-Ya vigilan el perímetro- le informo la doncella del escudo a Ivar cuando regreso unos minutos más tarde.

Ivar asintió y golpeo a Hvitserk con el dorso de su mano para pedirle que se preparara para salir.

El rey Alfred ya había visto a su madre, porque Ivar observo al niño tensarse. Ahora realmente parecía que ignoraría a sus acompañantes y trataría de atacar para llegar a ella, pero fue algo fugaz, cualquier intención de reaccionar se desvaneció y el rey se quedó completamente quieto, como si su cuerpo estuviera conteniendo el aliento, congelado y frágil.

Era como aquel día en la colina, cuando ambos bando se reunieron para hablar sobre alguna posible paz. Cuando Ivar se acercó, pudo ver la mirada cansada en sus ojos, vio la piel roja e hinchada alrededor de sus ojos. El rey se veía justo como aquel día, pero también lucia muy diferente. El rey que fue a la colina a proponer la paz era uno resignado a la guerra, a la muerte y a su destino de tratar con el asesino de su padre y su hermano. A quien Ivar veía ahora era un niño, aterrorizado de perder a la última persona que amaba. No era un rey en absoluto, solo era un niño asustado, y verlo así le daba una sensación de alegría a Ivar. Romper al rey fue mucho más fácil de lo que creía. A ese ritmo, le ofrecería a Ivar el reino de Wessex a cambio de la vida de su madre, e Ivar se regocijo ante la idea de rechazarlo. Tenía curiosidad de cuan bajo podía hacer caer al rey.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el rey Alfred bajo de su caballo y dio tres largos pasos a adelante. La mano de Hvitserk fue a la espada atada en su espalda, los hombres del rey lo imitaron, pero Ivar solo sonrío, estaba a un tiro de piedra del rey, capaz de verlo directo a los ojos.

Sin embargo, el rey Alfred apenas podía mantener su mirada en Ivar mientras iban de él a su madre. Sus brazos fueron atados a su espalda, su vestido rasgado para mostrar los moretones en la piel, el cuchillo de Thorunn estaría en el cuello largo y pálido que Alfred heredo de ella. Ivar sabía que se veía orgullosa, una mujer tallada en piedra, que se mantendría firme en beneficio de su hijo, pero eso no le daba ningún consuelo a Alfred, cuyas manos temblaban.

-¿La has lastimado?- Alfred hablo en voz baja, como si no pudiera atreverse a preguntar más. Su voz era temblorosa al igual que sus manos, y aunque Ivar creyó que la voz del rey estaría sumida en el miedo, el tono de la ira en su voz era innegable. No estaba tan roto después de todo. Eso estaba bien, Ivar tenía mucho tiempo.

Ivar se señaló a si mismo con un dedo apuntando a su pecho, descansando su otro brazo sobre la muleta. Fingió sorpresa -¿Me estás hablando a mí?

Quería que el joven lo mirara mientras hablaba, los ojos de Alfred no había dejado de ver a su madre.

Cuando Ivar hablo, Alfred si lo miro. Tenía la boca entreabierta, el aliento áspero dejaba sus labios secos mientras respiraba con calma para mantener a raya cualquier tipo de ataque inesperado, aunque eso no parecía ayudarle. Era un hombre desmoronándose. Ivar tiro de los hilos correctos.

Uno de los hombres que acompañaba a Alfred desmonto y dio un paso adelante. Mantuvo una mano en la espada. Una clara amenaza que divirtió a Ivar, que también iba armado, él no necesitaba poner una mano sobre su arma para recordarles a estos hombres lo peligroso que era. La única arma que importaba era el cuchillo contra la garganta de la reina Judith todos lo sabían.

-El rey Alfred ha venido a solicitar formalmente el regreso de su madre, la reina viuda Judith.

Ivar no se molestó en mirar al viejo rígido que hablaba. Probablemente era uno de los asesores de los reyes que estuvieron antes que Alfred, quizá acompaño al joven rey para asegurarse de que se mantuviera firme y abordara los temas que eran importantes. La seguridad y el regreso de la madre del rey eran de los temas a tratar de menor importancia, era algo que el niño sabía, pero no tenía el control emocional para reconocerlo.

Alfred tenía sus debilidades claramente expuestas, cualquiera podía ver eso. Parecía que esa vulnerabilidad no lo molestaba, como si no le hubieran enseñado a avergonzarse de tal comportamiento infantil, pero Ivar no creía que ese fuese el caso. El rey estaba en condiciones de controlar sus emociones, no cuando se enfrentaba a tal escena orquestada por Ivar. Alfred estaba en llamas, se saldría de control si esos asesores no estuvieran presentes para detenerlo. Ivar quería verlo arder, quería alimentar las llamas, quería tener la satisfacción de saber que era él quien avivaba las llamas.

Ivar finalmente miro al hombre que dio a conocer la solicitud del rey. Fingió considerar la oferta -¿Qué me ofrecerás a cambio de su regreso? ¿Seguramente no esperas que te de gratuitamente a una reina?¿Los sajones valoran tan poco a sus mujeres?

El hombre de un paso adelante, esta vez para poner una mano sobre el hombro de Alfred, para tratar de alejarlo de Ivar. El toque también debía ser una advertencia para el rey, que ignoraba por completo la conversación, tenía la mirada perdida, mientras miraba a sus madre parecía que trataba de hablar con ella desde el otro lado del campo. El toque hizo que el rey retrocediera, su espalda se tensó mientras veía al anciano con esa clara fragilidad en su rostro. Quien sea que fuese ese viejo, era alguien con quien el rey se sentía cómodo, porque cuando la mirada del rey volvió a Ivar, la expresión de fragilidad desapareció.

Eso no debería haber molestado a Ivar de la forma en que lo hizo, se encontró apretando los dientes, como fuera, se preguntó si necesitaba repetir la pregunta para obtener una respuesta de los sajones. Se dio cuenta de que todos estaban reteniendo algo. Ivar no era la cosa más temida en ese momento, no era quien mantenía a los hombres sajones tensos y precavidos, tampoco lo era el cuchillo en la garganta de la reina. Era Alfred quien provocaba esa mirada en sus propios hombres, era quien mantenía sus acciones cautelosas y palabras cuidadosas, e Ivar pensó que necesitaba recordarles quien era el que tenía todo el poder. Él era de quien todos debían cuidarse en todo momento.

-Tal vez encontraremos mejores usos para la reina en nuestro campamento que los que tú podrías darle en el tuyo- reflexionó Ivar, contento de recuperar la atención de los sajones –O por lo menos le encontrare a un hombre dispuesto a follarsela.

La furia volvió a los ojos del rey, y esa llama encendida lo quemaría de adentro hacia afuera. Ahora el viejo tuvo que retenerlo.

-No le pondrás una mano encima.

-La corona está dispuesta a dejar de pelear con tu ejército a cambio regreso de la reina- dijo el viejo rápidamente, con voz alta y firme, el joven rey mantuvo su resentimiento, aunque la ira nunca abandono sus ojos, e Ivar le sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios todo el tiempo. El hombre continuó, sin darse cuenta de la pasiva batalla entre los dos hombres –Y por supuesto, tu ejército pagano abandonara nuestras tierras sin ningún problema.

Ivar levanto las cejas ante eso. No era un buen trato, aunque era lo primero que delataba a los sajones de lo desesperados que estaban –¿Y por qué estaría de acuerdo con eso? Tengo a tu reina, un ejército y la ventaja.

El viejo se mofo –No lo tienes la ventaja. Hemos dejado de atacar, pero si la reina madre no es devuelta, no tendremos más remedio que persistir. Ten en cuenta que tu campamento está rodeado, niño. Sabemos que sus números disminuyen cada día, finalmente están recibiendo el castigo de Dios por sus transgresiones, y que Él estará de nuestro lado cuando demos el golpe final para erradicar a los tuyos de nuestras tierras.

Ivar se volvió a Hvitserk y le pregunto, aun manteniendo al rey en su vista periférica -¿Fue por su dios a quien gritaba la reina en tu tienda anoche?

El rey Alfred avanzo bruscamente, ni siquiera se molestó en tomar su espada, parecía que planeaba derribar a Ivar directamente al suelo. El viejo frustro cualquier cosa que Alfred tuviera en mente, lo detuvo poniendo el brazo en el pecho del rey y evito que se acercara a Ivar. El rey lucho por un momento, mostrando los dientes amenazadoramente a Ivar, cuyo sonrisa se tornó perversa, afilada como una daga.

-Juro por Dios- gruño el rey –Si has puesto una mano encima sobre mi madre…- se sacudió un poco, luchando contra el agarre del hombre. Su voz se quebró mientras continuaba diciendo –Si la has lastimado…

El segundo hombre había desmontado de su caballo para ayudar al viejo a controlar al rey. Con él, Alfred se sentía menos cómodo, cuando el hombre puso una mano sobre el hombro del rey, Alfred lo empujó y rehuyó a su toque. El aliento del rey era áspero, su cara estaba roja. Dio un paso atrás y cerró los ojos, nadie se atrevió a tocarlo.

Ivar se encontró fascinado ante todo lo que ocurría. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría el rey a su propio toque. Ivar se preguntó si podía esperar a estar en el campo de batalla para averiguarlo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de retrasar su muerte para ver la gama de emociones jugar en el rostro del rey. Nunca duraban lo suficiente, ni siquiera ahora, ya que la vulnerabilidad, la ira y la angustia, fueron aplacadas por el rey en una expresión en blanco, como las que se ven en una estatua tallada en piedra. No tranquilo, pero tampoco con vida. Ivar diría que era la expresión de un cadáver, pero no estaría del todo en lo correcto.

-¿Tu rey ha terminado?- pregunto Ivar, aunque más dirigido a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban. El tono burlón que Ivar uso era para ellos, y por alguna razón, no sentía que debía extenderlo al rey. No importaba, Ivar ya no creía que el rey estuviese escuchando. Su mirada estaba ahora en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba muy quieto, su expresión era distante, casi como la que tenía cuando miraba a su madre. Ivar se sintió repentinamente desanimado por la evidente fragilidad del rey y desvío su mirada. Él tampoco sabía que era todo esto. Se aclaró la garganta y presto su atención a los dos hombres –Si atacan mi campamento, les enviare un recordatorio de los que le pude pasar a su reina. La muerte será una misericordia en comparación con los que puedo hacerle. Detendrán sus ataques hasta que yo diga lo contrario, y enviaran comida a mi campamento, ciervos sin piel.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio?- el segundo hombre hablo, su voz llena de desdén. No era en nada como el viejo, quien parecía ser un hábil político, este le recordaba a Ivar más al obispo, con toda esa furia e indignación, y su odio tan evidente.

Ivar continúo hablando, más firme y fuerte conforme continuaba –Y oro. El peso de la reina en oro. Para empezar, esto al menos garantizara su seguridad hasta que se realicen otras negociaciones.

A su lado, Hvitserk se río disimuladamente de los dos sajones mayores que compartían una expresión de incredulidad ante las demandas. Estaban escandalizados, Ivar lo enfatizaba para que lo estuvieran, a pesar de que era solo el comienzo de sus exigencias. Ivar quería extender las negociaciones el tiempo suficiente para obtener todo lo que pudiera del rey y Wessex, y finalmente, los arrastraría a todos al límite de su propia desesperación. Eventualmente terminarían por darse cuenta de que Ivar solo estaba jugando con ellos y verían que no tenía intenciones de devolverles a la reina, entonces no tendrían más remedio que declarar la guerra.

Por las miradas que los hombres se dirigían entre sí, Ivar estaba a punto de llevarlos al límite. Mientras él seguía considerado sus demandas, pensó en lo que habría estado dispuesto a dar por el regreso seguro de su propia madre. Una pregunta con una respuesta difícil de saber, siendo que su madre ya estaba muerta. Probablemente, si su situación estuviese invertida, no habría negociado en lo absoluto como lo estaban haciendo los sajones, Ivar habría matado brutalmente a quien se hubiera atrevido a llevarla, una lenta y dolorosa venganza, pero ese no era el caso. Ivar pensó que si las cosas fueran como lo son ahora pero con él desde el lado menos ventajoso, y si el no fuera el hombre que era, habría hecho o dado casi cualquier cosa por la seguridad de su madre. Creía que Alfred haría lo mismo.

-Lo que pides es absurdo- dijo el segundo hombre, su voz aún estaba teñida de incrédula indignación -¿Nos estas pidiendo que paguemos a un ejército pagano y que renunciemos a tierras cristianas, a cambio del regreso de una reina viuda?

-No por su regreso- el tono de Ivar se mantuvo desdeñoso, aunque solo fuera para molestar al hombre. Se apoyó contra su muleta de manera casual, como para contrarrestar la forma rígida en la que se encontraban los sajones. Bueno, todos menos Alfred, que ahora estaba de pie junto a los caballos, con una mano sobre la brida, como si tratara de mantenerse en su lugar ya que ninguno de los hombres que lo acompañaban estaban ahí para detenerlo. Sin embargo, estaba observando la conversación, escuchando atentamente, e Ivar noto que el rey ya no era el desastre emocional que era minutos antes. Eso hizo que Ivar quisiera montar un espectáculo, alzo su voz para que el rey pudiera escuchar –Por su seguridad. Si quieren recuperar a su reina, necesitaremos mucho más de lo que pedí, esto es solo para comenzar.

El segundo hombre negó con la cabeza, su voz era un gruñido mientras hablaba con el anciano a su lado –Él exigirá todo el oro de Wessex antes de que libere a la reina. Nos pide que llevemos a la bancarrota a nuestro país por el regreso de una mujer.

El anciano trato de silenciar al otro mientras se aclaraba la garganta –Seguramente veras que estas demandas se extienden a lo que va más allá de lo razonable- le dijo a Ivar –Debo recordarte que si bien puedes tener a una reina, ella es a fin de cuentas una viuda. Aceptaremos pagar su peso en oro y les permitiremos retirarse a su país, solo a cambio de su retorno seguro, esa es la oferta final. No se te permitirá permanecer en tierras cristianas, y si alguna vez regresas significara guerra, y las cosas no estarán a tu favor. Acepta el trato ahora, devuelvan a la reina Judith, y a cambio perdonaremos sus vidas y recibirán el oro que pidieron.

Ivar inclino la cabeza mientras evaluaba la propuesta. El otro lo miro atentamente, los dos hombres se inclinaron un poco para escuchar cuál sería su respuesta. Ivar tarareó, se encogió de hombros y con gesto en los labios hablo –Entonces creo que me quedare con la reina. Sin embargo, por el precio que pido, les hare un favor y la devolveré con su única oreja intacta.

El segundo hombre se puso nervioso, su cara se puso roja por la ira, e hincho el pecho para imponerse. El anciano tenía una mirada cautelosa al darse cuenta de que Ivar no se doblegaría ni aceptaría otros términos que no fueran los suyos. Ivar pensó, que fue el viejo quien se dio cuenta de lo que realmente era esta negociación. Se debió haber dado cuenta de que el supuesto regreso de la reina Judith era inútil y que Ivar no tenía intenciones de liberarla, incluso si se cumplían todos sus términos.

Sin embargo, no fue el único que se dio cuenta de eso. Ivar había olvidado momentáneamente al pequeño rey, que seguía escuchando la conversación. En cambio, se concentro en cómo lograría que los dos sajones aceptaran sus términos esta vez, preguntándose si quizás exagero un poco con sus peticiones, y que el anciano seria quien diera por terminadas las negociaciones incluso antes de que Ivar comenzara a divertirse. Ivar no pensó en el rey en ese momento, quien se mantuvo tan quieto junto a los caballo, tal vez también se dio cuenta de que su madre nunca volvería a él, que no existía nada que Alfred pudiera dar a Ivar para satisfacerlo.

Cuando Ivar se dio cuenta de esto, sintió que contenía su propia furia. Ahora estaba pensando en que tendría que regresar al campamento con las manos vacías después de las fallidas negociaciones, frustrado por su propio exceso de confianza en esta situación. Si esto fuera así, Ivar tendría que encontrar la manera de apaciguar a sus hombres, quienes considerarían todo esto como un fracaso, ellos, a diferencia de Ivar, querían comida y tierras, no venganza. Ivar tendría que acelerar sus planes, tal vez si tomara el segundo oído de la reina y se lo diera al rey, quizás eso lo haría reconsiderar las exigencias de Ivar, siempre y cuando eso retrasara la muerte de su querida madre, pero seguramente eso ya era demasiado tarde, convencer al rey Alfred de que Ivar la devolvería con vida ya era poco probable. Ahora Ivar solo podía negociar con darle una muerte rápida y limpia, tal vez negociar con simplemente darle muerte justo ahora, amenazar con hacerla esclava o alguna otra cosa que insulte sus sensibilidades cristianas. Ivar podría obligar al pequeño rey a suplicar la muerte de su propia madre en ese momento, por alguna razón ese pensamiento no le resultaba satisfactorio.

-Esto es indignante- dijo el segundo hombre, sacudiendo la cabeza –Wymond, no razonaremos con estos paganos. No voy a aceptar someterme a la voluntad de estos hombres, ninguna reina vale tanto…

-Estoy de acuerdo- lo interrumpió Ivar, aunque no creía que fuera a ser parte de la conversación –Dejare que medites mi oferta. Ven mañana, tendré un regalo para ti- su atención estaba dirigida a Alfred, quien se quedó quieto ante sus palabras, sin duda, recordando el ultimo obsequio que le envío, la cabeza de su hermano Aethelred. Ivar esbozo una sonrisa aguda, volviéndose hacia los acompañantes del rey –Quizás eso les motive a cumplir con lo que predica el cristianismo. Hasta entonces, Hvitserk le hará compañía a su reina.

Hvitserk, por su parte, mostro una expresión burlona y altanera ante la idea. Una oscura sonrisa se formó en sus labios, probablemente imaginando a la reina. Ivar deseaba poder imitar el entusiasmo de su hermano. No tenía intenciones de entregar a la reina Judith a Hvitserk, a pesar de sus amenazas. No había razón para hacerlo, los sajones no tenían por qué saber si era o no la verdad, y las partes de la reina que les enviaría, los convencería de lo único que necesitaban saber.

Por segunda ocasión, Ivar se olvidó del rey. Pensar en su hermano y sus planes, y en como tendría que ir con su gente con las manos vacías lo distraían del objetivo principal, mañana esperaba que los sajones volvieran y aceptaran sus términos. Mientras pensaba en esto, no se dio cuenta de los que el rey había estado haciendo hasta que lo vio alejarse de los caballos y caminar al centro de entre los sajones e Ivar.

El movimiento fue tan inesperado que Hvitserk tuvo el reflejo de tomar su espada nuevamente. El anciano trato de retenerlo poniendo su mano sobre el pecho, el niño se detuvo cuando lo tocó, aun así el contacto no parecía retenerlo.

-Su gracia- dijo el anciano en voz baja, claramente advirtiendo, la mirada cautelosa volvió a su rostro, la que le dijo a Ivar, una vez más, que él no era a lo que más temían en ese instante. Esta vez no lo enojaba tanto, en su lugar, se sentía intrigado. Él miraba al rey con ojos agudos, como uno miraba a una serpiente.

El rey volvió la cabeza hacia el anciano y hablo en voz tan baja que Ivar no pudo escuchar, solo captó la última parte –Prefiero morir antes que ver que eso suceda.

Ivar levanto una ceja, frunciendo ligeramente los labios mientras consideraba lo que esto significaba. Tal vez no volvería con las manos vacías después de todo. Tal vez el rey logro adivinar lo que Ivar estaba planeando, y de cualquier forma ya estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para aceptar cualquier cosa. Ivar no sabía si lo encontraba agradable o decepcionante. Si bien significaba regresar al campamento y recibir elogios por obtener lo que exigían, también significaba que Ivar lo había ganado de forma fácil e insatisfactoria. Quería que el rey llegara al límite de la desesperación, pero no de esta forma. Ivar no podía decir de qué forma exactamente lo hubiese preferido, o de por qué estaba tan decepcionado por la idea de que el rey cediera con tanta facilidad las demandas de Ivar. Según todos los informes, eso era exactamente lo que Ivar quería, sin embargo, le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca, como si de un juego injustamente ganado se tratase.

-¡Esto es una locura!- le siseo el viejo al rey, volviéndose para mirarlo mientras lo mantenía en su lugar sujetándolo con sus manos en el pecho -¡Wessex necesita a su rey!

Alfred solo negó con la cabeza, la cara llena de frustración y completamente tenso por la preocupación. Aparto con brazo al viejo, dejándolo igual de frustrado que él. Miro a Ivar a los ojos, firmes y con el ceño fruncido. Podría haber parecido un niño antes, roto por el secuestro de su madre, desesperado y sin control de sus emociones, tal vez aún era así, pero ahora estaba diferente, y no fue hasta que el rey hablo que Ivar pudo ver lo que era.

-Está claro que no hay precio que pueda garantizar el regreso de mi madre- la voz del rey Alfred no titubeo, hablaba rápidamente como para no perder el valor que tenía o para no ser silenciado por los hombres que estaban detrás de él –En cambio, lo que propongo es un intercambio de prisioneros- una vez más, esto se dijo tan rápidamente que Ivar apenas tuvo tiempo para analizar lo que eso podía significar exactamente, el niño rey se apresuró a dejar muy en claras sus intenciones. El niño respiro profundamente, cerro las manos en puños a sus costados. Por un momento, miro a su madre, muy a lo lejos, detrás de todo un ejército, con un cuchillo en el cuello, y luego volvió a mirar a Ivar, firme y con la mirada decisiva de un táctico que sabía que ese era su único movimiento –Yo a cambio de ella.

Los hombres que lo acompañaron guardaron silencio. Hvitserk dejo salir una risa aguda, mirando a Ivar y preguntándole porque no había sugerido lo mismo. Rompiendo el silencio, los dos sajones le hablaron a su rey, insultaban a Ivar y trataban de jalar al niño hacia los caballos donde no pudiera hacer más daño. El rey Alfred se quedó quieto, también Ivar, ninguno de los dos aparto la vista del otro.

Ivar espero ver la duda en la cara del rey. Espero el arrepentimiento, la vulnerabilidad, la furia o la desesperación, cualquier cosa que Ivar esperaba ver en un rey que cambiaba su corona por la vida de una mujer. Sin embargo, no vio nada, ya que Alfred era de nuevo esa estatua de piedra, ferozmente determinado completamente quieto, excepto por el rápido ascenso y caída de su pecho, la única señal de que él era cualquier cosa menos un hombre en control de su mundo.

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto Ivar, alzando una ceja y observando al rey en busca de cualquier signo de que reconocia lo que acababa de hacer.

Alfred asintió con la cabeza. Sus manos seguían apretadas en puños y se apretaban cada vez que hablaba. Sus uñas estaban clavándose en la carne de sus manos demasiado suaves y sin ningún tipo de imperfección –Si. Si devuelves a la reina Judith y la entregas a mis hombres este mismo día, ocupar su lugar como cautiva en tu campamento.

Ivar apenas creía lo que escuchaba, y él, como los hombres sajones, quería interrogar al rey, escucharlo y rechazar su oferta. Era una oferta temeraria, incalculable y muy estúpida, muy diferente de todo lo que Ivar esperaba escuchar, sin embargo, tan tentador.

No agradaría a la mayoría de los hombres en el campamento. Un era un gran rescate, pero no era comida o la tierra que Ivar les prometió. Aun así Ivar no podía negarse. Los sajones podían negarse y no estar de acuerdo con los términos de Ivar a cambio de la vida de la reina, pero estarían dispuestos a dar cualquier cosa a cambio de la vida de su pequeño rey. El rey Alfred acababa de ganar la guerra por Ivar. Le había dado el país, todas sus riquezas y a el mismo.

Ivar podría mantener la guerra durante un siglo con esa oferta. Seguiría siendo un dios, una leyenda, durante milenios entre su gente. Podía hacer que el rey lamentara su decisión, lamentaría su debilidad, lamentaría la decisión de haber cambiado su vida por la de su madre. Haría que se arrepintiera de siquiera haber pensado de que podía vencer a Ivar, de que podía tener lastima de Ivar. Y sabiendo esto, Ivar también pensó que nada de eso importaba. Hoy él había, y el rey al que pretendía matar, se había ofrecido voluntariamente para el sacrificio. Ivar no se detuvo a meditar en su respuesta.

-Su gracia, esto es ridículo. No permitiremos…

-Si- Ivar vio que los ojos del rey se iluminaban, y si el rey era inteligente, eso tendría que haber sido miedo. Las palabras salieron de los labios de Ivar, su entusiasmo por ganar era insoportable –Estoy de acuerdo con tu oferta. Tu vida por la de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer :)


	3. cap.3

Era el tercer día del rey Alfred en el campamento pagano lo que más le interesaba a Ivar. Era la primera vez que Ivar finalmente podía verlo, ya que los otros días estuvo ocupado en reuniones en su propia tienda con sus comandantes y su hermano, durante esos días tuvo lugar un ataque (un pequeño grupo de sajones) con el que pretendían recuperar a su rey, solo para ser rápidamente frustrados. Así que fue el tercer día el que Ivar había estado esperando, aunque esto no era algo que reconociera activamente, era algo que sentía en su sangre. La anticipación de algo que lo mantenía en constante alerta, la sensación de la victoria de un guerra que apenas comenzaba.

Cuando Alfred fue llevado al campamento, los dos hombres sajones establecieron la condición de que se le permitiera a Alfred hablar con su madre. Estaba implícito que sería una reunión en privado, e Ivar, aún en lo alto de esta inesperada victoria, no objeto ante la petición, y dejo que Alfred se apartara de los hombres que lo acompañaban y se acercara al campamento de los nórdicos por sí mismo.

Antes de entrar, Alfred se quitó la corona y se la entregó al anciano. Ivar camino delante de ellos, mientras Hvitserk guiaba a Alfred. No ordeno que le ataran las manos, no era necesario, simplemente le quitaron la espada que llevaba en su cinturón, Hvitserk la guardaría.

Cuando Alfred estuvo por completo en territorio enemigo, paso de largo a Ivar, esquivando a Hvitserk quien intento atrapar al joven rey que se dirigía a su madre. Ivar hizo un gesto con la mano para Thorunn, dudo antes de dejar caer el cuchillo que sostenía contra la garganta de la reina, dando un paso atrás para permitir que el niño y su madre se reunieran.

La reina todavía llevaba las manos atadas, Alfred la abrazo y escondió la cara en su cabello. Era evidente que él le estaba susurrando algo, y la reina, a pesar de la felicidad por reunirse con su hijo, se contuvo con aire vacilante. Sabía que su hijo había hecho algo horrible para poder ser permitido en el campamento. Intuía que algo estaba mal ya que fue permitido en el campamento. Ella sabía que el hecho de su hijo estuviera ahí y sin un arma era un grave error, y cuando su hijo la abrazo y le hablo al oído, no pudo mantenerse completamente firme y mantener a raya su miedo.

Ivar ordenó a Thorunn que cortara la soga en las manos de la reina y le pidió que llevara a los dos sajones a una de las tiendas en el campamento. Serian vigilados, por supuesto, al menos desde la distancia. Ivar termino por observarlos también, aunque tenía la intención de organizar cosas con Hvitserk con respecto a lo que significaba este cambio de acontecimientos. Aun así, Ivar se quedó afuera de la tienda, escuchando atentamente las voces de la reina y el pequeño rey mientras discutían entre ellos.

La mayoría de los hombres seguían vigilando los alrededores del campamento, la cantidad de personas deambulando por el campamento era menor, así le era más fácil escuchar, sin las voces de los hombres ni las celebraciones que sin duda tendrían lugar cuando se dieran cuenta de quién era su nuevo cautivo. Escuchar a madre e hijo era fácil, Ivar deseaba poder acercarse y verlos, pero se quedó al lado de la tienda, apoyándose en su muleta mientras se esforzaba por escuchar mejor.

-Debes retractarte- la voz de la reina Judith no dejaba lugar para negociar. No se escuchaba como cuando Ivar hablaba con ella. El frío aire de superioridad no estaba, en cambio, se escuchaba como una madre, no alguien que hablara con un rey, sino alguien que hablaba con su hijo –No harás esto. No lo permitiré.

-Ya está hecho, madre- la voz de Alfred era tranquila, no por eso menos determinada. Mantendría el trato, estaba resignado a ese destino –Por favor no llores.

-¿Qué pasara con tu reino? Alfred, no has pensado en esto en lo absoluto. No puedes hacer esto, eres el rey. Tienes que pensar en tu pueblo, tu ejército, ¿Qué harán sin ti?

-Ya he pensado en esto. Esto es en todo lo que he pensado- y la voz de Alfred fue tan cruda que Ivar sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Esta no fue una decisión tomada a la ligera en un momento de abandono imprudente. Era algo que el pequeño rey de considero profundamente, probablemente en los rincones más remotos de su mente, desde que la reina fue capturada –Wessex no me necesita. Tu puedes gobernar en mi lugar. Le he pedido a Wymond que respalde tu reclamo.

-¿Yo?- la voz de la reina era estridente, llena de indignación –No puedo reinar el país.

-Lo harás, serás mejor que en eso de lo que crees- dijo Alfred, y luego bajo el tono de su voz, en una súplica desesperada –Madre, no podía dejar que te mantuvieran aquí. Si murieras, no podría…

-¿Y qué pasa si mueres?- ahora Ivar podía escuchar la desesperación en la voz de la reina –No podre soportar eso, Alfred, no de nuevo ¿Pensaste al menos en eso? No puedo perder a otro hijo, no a ti.

Hubo un largo silencio y el viendo arrecio, e Ivar deseo nuevamente poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo, se preguntaba por las palabras tranquilas que podría estarse perdiendo.

-¿Te han lastimado?- Alfred hablaba tranquilamente, Ivar podía distinguirlo. Supo que se perdió parte de la conversación antes de eso.

Hubo una pausa, lo que significaba que la reina meditaba su pregunta –No mucho. Te dijeron lo contrario, ¿cierto? Estos hombres mienten, Alfred, no debes creer en nada. Ahora debes escucharme…

El viento volvió a arreciar e Ivar se perdió lo que la reina dijo. Él gruño y dio un paso atrás de la tienda. Les dio el tiempo suficiente, le ordeno a Thorunn que se mantuvo a la misma distancia que él, que fuera a separarlos.

La reina fue sacada de la tienda, extendió el brazo como si tratara de alcanzar a Alfred antes de que se la llevaran. El rey intento seguirla, pero Ivar ordeno a uno de los hombres que lo detuviera. Ivar siguió hablando en su propia lengua, ordenando que ataran las manos del rey y lo llevaran a donde su madre había estado antes. Ivar observo a confusión en la cara del joven rey mientras trataba de comprender lo que Ivar decía, él no comprendía el idioma como su madre. Ivar hubiera querido seguir al rey y poder hablar con él, para regodearse en su victoria, para que el rey no solo estuviera desconcertado, Ivar quería que tuviera miedo. En cambio, Hvitserk lo llamo, e Ivar dejo su camino para seguir al rey y no lo vería hasta el tercer día de su cautiverio.

El enfrentamiento de la noche anterior contra el pequeño grupo de sajones, liderados por el obispo, no fue librado con el apoyo de todo el ejército sajón, lo que significaba que el ejército sajón estaba dividido. Ivar imaginaba que la mitad estaba esperando escuchar las demandas de Ivar y la otra mitad quería recuperar al rey por la fuerza. Ivar pensó que debería enviar una parte del rey al campamento sajón, como una advertencia de lo que podría pasar si intentaban atacar a los nórdicos nuevamente, así fue como se encontró yendo a ver al capturado rey Alfred.

La tienda no era la misma en donde Ivar había colocado a la reina. Estaba casi al centro de su campamento, más cerca de donde estaban los otros prisioneros o esclavos. En el centro del campamento, el área siempre era ruidosa, lo que dificultaba encontrar para descansar o tener un momento de tranquilidad. La ubicación también significaba que todo el ejército pasaría justo a un lado de donde estaba el rey al menos una vez durante el día, le lanzarían insultos o burlar, u otros abusos que encontraran divertidos.

Ivar se encargó de que la marcha del rey a su prisión fuera vista por todos. Hizo que pareciese una gran victoria para el ejército pagano, aunque con el paso del tiempo se sentía cada vez menos como una. Como fuese, necesitaba que sus hombres pensaran que era así, no importaba que el rey sajón no haya sido capturado en batalla, la humillante rendición era algo que seguía entusiasmando a los nórdicos.

Ese primer día, cuando el rey fue arrastrado hacia la tienda, con las manos atadas, los hombros encorvados y la cabeza baja, mientras todo un ejército se burlaba y le arrojaba piedras o cualquier tipo de proyectil que sirviera para arrojar contra su escuálido cuerpo, Ivar observaba desde la distancia. Fue entonces que comenzó a sentir que la captura no era una victoria en absoluto. La piel de Ivar picaba ante la oportunidad de obtener una verdadera victoria sobre el pequeño rey, una que Ivar tomara, no una en la que obtuviera por rendición.

Hvitserk hizo un sacrificio esa noche, para agradecer a los dioses por la buena fortuna que les habían otorgado. Un poco más tarde, una carroza con ciervos sin piel apareció cerca del campamento, era un hecho de que se trataba de los sajones, una especie de seguro con el que decían que cumplirían con las demandas de Ivar si eso significaba que con eso podrían recuperar a su rey. El campamento celebro esa noche, pero Ivar fue a su tienda, con un sentimiento agridulce atorado en su garganta. Él planeó.

El tercer día, mientras Ivar caminaba por el campamento, hablaba con la doncella de escudo que lo acompañaba, diciéndole que ella era quien lideraría el ataque al pueblo al otro lado de río y que tomaría lo que pudiera. Era una prueba para los sajones, y ver que tanto podían hacer ahora que su ejército tenía a su rey. Ivar sabía que tendrían éxito, aun así le dijo a la doncella de escudo que tuviera cuidado. Sus fuerzas seguían recuperándose después de los meses llenos de derrotas que sufrieron, necesitaban tiempo para estar listos antes de ir a cualquier batalla más grande de la que el obispo había intentado entablar contra ellos la noche anterior.

Fue entonces cuando la doncella le pregunto que se haría con respecto al ataque de la noche anterior. Le dijo que tenían mucho que pensar y planear, y que debían encontrar la forma de asegurarse de que los sajones no lanzaran un ataque más grande contra ellos, al menos no tan pronto, ya que ninguno de los nórdicos estaba en condición de ganar algo así. Antes de decir que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Ivar lo pensó por un momento. El torrente de emociones corrió por su sangre cuando giro en dirección del centro del campamento, hacía la tienda del rey.

El rey estaba en una posición muy similar a la de su madre antes que él. Las manos estaban atadas frente a él, manteniéndolas ligeramente en alto por una cuerda atada alrededor de sus muñecas, sujeto en la parte superior del poste en el centro de la tienda, lo ataron para que sus brazos estuvieran levantados para que no pudiera acostarse, necesariamente tendría que arrodillarse, lo que aun mantendría a sus muñecas al nivel de su pecho, y estar de pie le permitía mantener cómodamente las manos a sus costados. La única forma que tenía para dormir era con la espalda apoyada contra el poste, e incluso así tendría los brazos levantados, haciendo imposible el descanso.

Entraba poca luz a través de la solapa entreabierta de la tienda, y un poco más por el agujero en la parte superior de la carpa, donde un rayo de luz amarilla se filtraba en lo que era un espacio mayormente oscuro. Las sombras bailaban en las paredes, donde estaba oscuro y donde estaba claro, uno tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para ver correctamente.

Era mediodía y el centro del campamento estaba inusualmente inactivo. La novedad de tener al rey en su campamento se había atenuado un poco, Ivar estaba seguro de que todos estaban molestos por el intento de los sajones por recuperar al rey, pero probablemente todos estarían descansando. Incluido el rey descansaba, o al menos intentaba hacerlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras estaba arrodillado en la tierra, con el cuerpo a la deriva, pero no estaba realmente dormido. Ivar se detuvo en la entrada de la tienda y se tomó un momento para observar. Tenía la intención de meditar lo que planeaba decir, lo que planeaba hacer, quizá tomar un dedo o una oreja, como planeaba hacer con la reina, pero en cambio, Ivar encontró su mente a la deriva.

El rey estaba medio iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba por la parte superior de la tienda, la mitad inferior estaba cubierta de sombras oscuras. En esos tres días, el rey se había ensuciado, y lo que era ropa limpia antes, ahora estaba cubierto de polvo y suciedad, lo mismo sucedía con la mayor parte de su piel. Sin embargo, Ivar todavía podía distinguir hematomas, noto la marca amarillenta en el cuello del rey, y otra en el costado de su cara, al lado de su ojo izquierdo. Sus muñecas estaban magulladas y rojas, con la carne viva en donde las cuerdas se frotaban directamente con la piel. En la quietud, entre la luz y la oscuridad, Ivar había olvidado por completo su propósito.

La voz de alguien hablando saco a Ivar de su estupor. El rey aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia, por lo que Ivar lo aprovecho como una oportunidad para entrar por completo a la tienda.

-Ahí esta nuestro pequeño rey.

El cuerpo de Alfred se tensó por un momento, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se balanceó hacia atrás, aun se mantenía en posición vertical por las cuerdas atadas a sus muñecas. Su mirada fue de un lado a otro mientras se orientaba, pero pronto su atención estaba en Ivar, y cualquier emoción que haya tenido antes desapareció, para ser reemplazada por una de desconfianza.

Ivar sonrió, uso su muleta para entrar más en la tienda, la solapa permitiendo que la solapa se cerrara detrás de él. Le dolían las piernas, al igual que el hombro con el que se apoyaba en las muletas, pero Ivar se obligó a continuar de pie, aunque solo fuera por unos momentos más. Quería disfrutar de ver al rey sajón de rodillas ante él. Tales ventajas no eran algo a lo que Ivar estuviera acostumbrado. Desde este ángulo, Ivar podía ver mejor las contusiones en el cuerpo del joven rey. Podía ver los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos por la falta de descanso, podía ver la piel agrietada en los labios del rey. El rey miró a Ivar, había desafío en su mirada. La sangre de Ivar se incendió.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto Ivar, observando la ira florecer en los ojos del rey. Aún desafiante, Ivar lo entendía. De rodillas, cubierto de suciedad, orina y sangre, el pequeño rey todavía conservaba su gracia real. Tenía la misma determinación de su madre, pero la furia en ellos era diferente. La reina Judith no se mostró desafiante, pero este niño sí.

El niño no respondió nada a la pregunta de Ivar, por lo que Ivar se avanzó y tiro de la soga que sostenía sus brazos y observo como el rey siseaba, sus ojos se cerraron cuando sus brazos fueron movidos con brusquedad, sus hombros sin duda lo resintieron. Ivar dio un paso atrás y pregunto de nuevo.

-Bien- siseo el chico, recostándose para descansar contra el poste de la tienda –He estado bien.

La respuesta no fue satisfactoria, e Ivar recordó que esto no era la victoria que creía que sería. Sus hombres estaban felices, su fe en él estaba restaurada, pero la venganza que Ivar planeaba extraer contra el rey se enfriaba.

-Tu obispo ataco mi campamento anoche- le dijo Ivar, su propia voz fría amenazante.

El rey trato de acomodarse sobre sus rodillas, tratando de encontrar un ángulo donde sus brazos no estuvieran tan tensos. Apenas miro a Ivar, su voz fue incomoda –Eso escuche.

Ivar se preguntó si lo que escucho fue el ataque la noche anterior, o si fueron los hombres del campamento quienes le dieron a conocer el evento. Ivar se preguntó cuáles de los moretones que pintaban el cuerpo del pequeño rey eran la causa de lo que paso. Ivar se sintió enojada porque él no era responsable de cualquiera de esas marcas, cuando esto se trataba de su venganza, la que estaba destinada a tener.

-Eso no fue parte del trato- dijo Ivar, se dejó descansar contra la muleta mientras se acercaba al cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón, sacándolo y dejando que los rayos de luz brillaran sobre el metal. Se dio cuenta de que Alfred apenas reacciono ante el gesto, solo parpadeaba, casi con pereza –Dos de mis hombres fueron asesinados anoche.

El rey respiro pausadamente, e Ivar tuvo la clara sensación de que no le prestó atención o de que no lo había escuchado. El rey estaba a la deriva, balanceándose lentamente, forzando a los ojos a permanecer abiertos.

Ivar se dio cuenta de que el rey no estaba en posición de sentirse amenazado, lo que le resultaba bastante incómodo, ya que era la primera vez en tres días que Ivar tenía la oportunidad de verlo, finalmente Ivar podía reclamar algún tipo de victoria, y el rey estaba por quedarse dormido.

Ivar gruño cuando volvió a meter el cuchillo en su cinturón y se tambaleo hacia donde estaban atadas las cuerdas al otro lado de la tienda. Trabajo para aflojar el nudo y luego dejo que la cuerda se aflojara lo suficiente como para dejar que los brazos del rey se derrumbaran sobre su regazo, el rey dejo caer un grito ahogado cuando cayó repentinamente al suelo. Ivar volvió a atar la cuera, ahora con una longitud menos severa, y luego se dirigió al frente de la tienda donde había un taburete y un cubo de agua. Levanto el cubo y el agua se derramó, salpicando de un lado a otro mientras regresaba al centro de la tienda. Ivar dejó caer el cubo de agua frente al rey. El agua que salpico cuando dejó caer el cubo, mijo la cara del niño, pero aparte de arrugar la frente, el rey apenas reaccionó, pero era obvio que tenía que tener sed.

Amargamente satisfecho, Ivar se dejó caer sobre el piso de tierra, dejando caer su muleta a un lado. No tenía sentido estar de pie cuando ni siquiera podía disfrutar de las reacciones que recibiría del rey. Incluso ahora, el rey solo estaba acurrucado sobre sí mismo, con los brazos presionados contra su pecho y los ojos cerrados. Ivar extendió la mano y golpeó con su mano abierta el costado de la cara del rey, sintiendo el agua que salpico sobre él.

-Bebe- le ordeno Ivar.

El rey frunció el ceño y respiro profundamente un par de veces, pero Ivar pudo ver que realmente estaba tratando de obedecer la orden. Cuando el rey intento levantarse con los brazos atados, dejó escapar un jadeo agudo y cayó hacia adelante. Ivar sintió que sus labios se curvaban con disgusto. El rey se quedó acostado de lado en la tierra, con los brazos claramente doloridos después de haberlos sostenido en la misma posición los últimos tres días con poco descanso. Ivar se preguntó como es que había perdido tantas batallas contra un hombre tan débil, pero el rey nunca peleo en ninguna de esas batallas, aunque Ivar sabía con claridad que él era la razón por la que todos esos enfrentamientos tuvieron éxito.

-Levántate- Ivar golpeo la cara del rey de nuevo, el niño apenas reacciono al toque. Ivar se preguntó si debería golpear con más fuerza la próxima vez.

-No puedo- respondió el rey con terquedad a pesar del dolor.

Ivar gruño, queriendo decirle al otro hombre que dejara de ser una perra quejumbrosa, pero Ivar no pensó que al chico ni siquiera le importaría. Como fuese, Ivar no obtendría venganza si el rey muriese, posiblemente algo peor, si el rey muriera, el ejército sajón atacaría de nuevo, y esta vez no se contendrían y el ejército de Ivar no estaba en condiciones para un ataque de tal fuerza.

Por un momento, Ivar considero vaciar el agua en la cara del chico. Mientras se inclinaba a tomar el cubo con agua, era lo que pasaba por su mente, pero en su lugar, su mano tomo el pequeño cuenco que flotaba en el agua, Ivar lo tomo, llenándolo con agua e inclinándose más cerca del pequeño rey y poder darle de beber directo en los labios.

-Bebe- el tono de voz de Ivar era duro y el rey obedeció, levantándose lo suficiente para que el contenido del cuenco no se derramara por completo en su pecho, aun así gran parte lo hizo y termino humedeciendo sus clavículas, empapando su camisa manchada de sangre.

Ivar volvió a dejar el cuenco en el cubo y se recostó sobre sus manos. Aprovecho el momento en que el rey mantuvo los ojos cerrados y donde el único ruido era el tranquilo y leve esfuerzo de su pecho, y las voces fuera de la tienda eran distantes, en ese momento Ivar se permitió estirar sus adoloridas piernas. El aparato se clavaba en su piel, incluso a través de la gruesa tela de sus pantalones, y aunque sus piernas eran completamente inútiles, Ivar lograba sentir las molestias causadas al pasar todo el día de pie. Casi lo hacía extrañar los días en los que el aparato ortopédico no era una opción en absoluto e Ivar se arrastraba por todos lados. Casi.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ivar miro bruscamente al rey, sorprendido por su voz tensa, como si hablar fuera demasiado esfuerzo. Sin embargo los ojos del rey seguían cerrados, por lo que Ivar se permitió volver a relajarse, ya que no fue atrapado a la deriva de sus pensamientos.

-¿No lo sabes?- pregunto Ivar dejando que el tono burlón volviera a su voz, el tono que usaba cuando quería que todos los demás se sintieran como tontos y recordarles porque era su verdadero y único líder.

El rey se encogió cuando trato de usar sus brazos para levantarse. Esta vez tuvo éxito, aunque parecía causarle un gran dolor, el rey dejo que su espalda golpeara contra el poste de la tienda para que ahora se sentara derecho, dejo que sus manos cayeran sobre su regazo.

-El ataque- le dijo el niño rey, abriendo los ojos cuando era obvio que deseaba mantenerlos cerrados. Estaba tratando de parecer un rey otra vez, pensó Ivar, tratado de recuperar la dignidad que había perdido cuando se acurruco en el suelo, siendo alimentado por su captor. Incluso entonces, Ivar no creía que el chico fuera capaz de mantener esa obstinada dignidad en una situación como esta, la llevaba como si fuese su sombra, algo que Ivar deseaba arrancarle. El rey continuo hablando, las palabras salían de él como si estuviera tratando de refrescar su propia memoria y proporcionar claridad personal a la situación –Has venido por el ataque. Por venganza, me imagino.

-Muy bien- el tono de Ivar contenía los elogios que se le podrían dar a un perro, eso provoco una expresión amarga en la cara del rey –Te compensare por eso y te dejaré elegir.

-¿Elegir?- el rey frunció el ceño nuevamente y luego la comprensión lo golpeó, aunque fue algo más parecido a una especie de reacción aburrida, como si lo que se le planteaba no fuera tan importante –Oh, sí, es lo que debes hacer, ¿no es así? Dijiste que me enviarías el oído de mi madre. Eso es lo que quieres, y que yo lo elija, ¿la oreja que menos me guste y así podrás enviarla a mi ejército para que sepan que no podrán volver a desafiarte? Muy bien, la izquierda, supongo.

El completo desprecio, la completa falta de reacción dejo a Ivar desprevenido. Su mano estaba sobre el cuchillo nuevamente, pero se quedó quieto mientras veía al niño re con escrutinio, casi esperando algún tipo de trampa. Nada sucedió, en cambio, el rey inclino la cabeza, exponiendo la pálida curva de su cuello magullado, permitiendo que Ivar se acercara y le cortara la oreja que menos favorecía.

La frustración que Ivar sentía r y venir en los últimos días regreso con fuerza. Avanzó bruscamente y tomo el negro cabello del rey con fuerza en su puño, tirando de la cabeza de rey bruscamente hacia un lado, presionando el acero del cuchillo contra la suave piel detrás de la oreja. La cara del rey se tensó, cerrando los ojos, más probablemente por la incomodidad de si cabello siendo tirado por Ivar, que por el cuchillo que amenazaba con cortar su oreja izquierda de su cabeza.

El rey dejó escapar un suspiro. Debido al ángulo en que Ivar lo sostenía, la cara del rey se cernía sobre el suelo, cerca del muslo de Ivar. Ivar lo miro, y el rey aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Planeas hacerlo pronto?- la voz del rey sobresalto a Ivar y su mano apretó con fuerza el cabello del rey. Los pliegues cerca de los ojos del rey se tensaron, pero los mantuvo cerrados.

-¿Por qué esta oreja?- pregunto Ivar de repente, preguntándose por que se encontraba retrasando el corte. Sabía que le resultaría insatisfactorio, la mitad de la razón por la que pensó en quitarle a el rey una parte de su cuerpo era porque quería ver el miedo en los ojos del rey, y justo ahora, Ivar no veía miedo, ni siquiera podía ver los ojos del rey.

El rey intento ajustar su posición, incomodo ante la forzada y encorvada posición, con la mayor parte de su peso sobre sus rodillas –Tienes que ser alguna de ellas, ¿no?

-Respondiste rápidamente- Ivar pensó en como el rey no se tomó ni un segundo antes de decidirse por la izquierda. Debía existir una razón para eso. Ivar sabía que el rey Alfred no era de los que luchaban, pero ciertamente era algo que ya tenía calculado. Ivar no creía que sus decisiones fuesen al azar –Ya sabias cual era la que debía irse.

El rey no respondió, por lo que Ivar volvió a tirar del cabello y lo sacudió. El chico se encogió, dejando los dientes al descubierto -¿Por qué es que eso importa? Córtalo o déjalo. La importancia de un oído sobre otro no tiene importancia en lo absoluto.

Así como niño rey le mostro su debilidad a Ivar aquel día en la colina, la volvía a mostrar ahora. Una lenta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ivar mientras movía el cuchillo, colocándolo cuidadosamente en el suelo, y luego llevo la mano libre hacia la oreja. Chasqueando los dedos, Ivar espero. El niño no se inmuto, no movió ni un músculo, a pesar de lo inesperado de esa acción, ya que el niño aun tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara presionada contra la tierra. Ivar chasqueo de nuevo para estar seguro.

-No puedes escuchar.

-Te escucho bien- el tono del niño rey fue agresivo, mesclado con frustración y amargura.

Ivar golpeo con un dedo la oreja del niño –No, con esta no puedes.

El chico se estremeció ante el toque. Apretó los labios, y cuando Ivar soltó su cabello, se sentó. No miro a Ivar, pero no parecía evitar la mirada por la vergüenza. El rey parecía amargado, y mientras miraba la pared oscura de la tienda, Ivar imagino que el niño rey veía algo más. Era el tipo de momento en el que Ivar se preguntaba si el rey estaba perdiendo la conciencia nuevamente, o si era algo completamente diferente.

-¿Cortaras la otra entonces?

Ivar negó con la cabeza, no es que el rey lo estuviera viendo –Es la misma que la de tu madre.

Ivar no sabía el por qué menciono eso. No era un detalle que importara, pero cuando Ivar miró al rey, recordó la oreja que la reina perdió, y luego recordó que también era la izquierda.

-Sí, lo sé.

-No eres un guerrero, y eres un lisiado- comento Ivar, aunque calificar a un sordo como lisiado no se sentía bien para sí mismo, solo creyó que el comentario provocaría alguna reacción en el rey –Una lástima para tu padre. Por suerte, está muerto y no tiene que ver la mierda patética que resultaste ser.

A pesar de su agotamiento, la amarga mirada en la cara del rey solo se volvió más feroz. Alejo su mirada del punto en la tienda que estaba mirando, y se volvió hacia Ivar –Lo mismo resulto para el tuyo.

No esperaba el insulto. Nada de lo el rey Alfred dijera era algo que Ivar esperaba, pero eso fue un golpe especialmente fuerte. Las palabras no parecían como algo que Ivar imaginase que el niño rey pudiera decir. Ni siquiera pensó antes de tomar el cuchillo y voltearlo para que la empuñadura del metal sin filo golpeara la sien del rey.

El rey Alfred dejo escapar un suspiro mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un lado, una marca oscura ya se formaba donde la empuñadura lo golpeó. Ivar no le dio tiempo para recuperarse antes de tomar en un puño el cabello de rey y tirar de el para que el rey se viera obligado a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Dímelo de nuevo- Ivar escupió, respirando con fuertes gruñidos –Dilo y veras lo que te hago.

Ivar pensó que era la primera vez que veía miedo en la cara del joven rey. No era tan dulce como Ivar pensó que sería, una vez más, no se sentía bien. Esto, al igual que como lo fue la captura del rey, no era una victoria.

Ivar soltó el pelo y la cabeza del rey cayó hacia atrás contra el poste de la tienda. Ambos se quedaron ahí sentados por un rato, sus respiraciones se desaceleraron y volvieron a estabilizarse a medida que pasaba la tormenta, el momento de furia y enojo de Ivar se desvaneció, al igual que la aguda ingesta de miedo del rey. Ninguno de los dos se movió, e Ivar notó, aunque debió haber ocurrido hace algún tiempo, que la tienda estaba en oscuridad, una nube había pasado y ahora cubría el sol, de modo que no entraba luz por la parte superior de la tienda.

-Yo…- la voz del rey fue tímida, ahora parecía avergonzado. La expresión de cansancio volvió a su rostro, la resignación mezclada con dignidad –Eso no fue apropiado. No debería haberlo dicho.

Ivar frunció el ceño. Levanto la vista y buscó en el rostro del rey y todo lo que vio fue sinceridad, quizá un poco de culpa y algo de vergüenza, pero también una sinceridad abrumadora.

-Eres un maldito idiota- Ivar casi se echó a reír, sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que el rey lo estaba mirando ahora. Apenas un rey, pensó Ivar, apenas un hombre. Ivar lo ataco una vez y él se estaba retractando por la única vez que devolvió el golpe a su captor. Si hubiera habido alguien más en la tienda viendo esto, alguien como Hvitserk, Ivar habría continuado con los insultos, habría llamado al niño rey una perra cobarde, o una de las muchas otras cosas que sin duda incluirá. Sin embargo, solo con la compañía del niño, Ivar no creía que le hiciera sentir bien. No sería satisfactorio.

-Lo que te dije aquella vez, en verdad quería decirlo- continuo el niño, incluso mientras Ivar se reía de él. Eso solo parecía confundirlo, como si hubiese perdido un parte de la conversación debido a su propia falta de sueño y su constante dolor –Aquella vez en la colina. Es horrible perder a alguien que te importa, no debí usar eso como una provocación, soy mejor hombre que eso.

Ivar quería decirle al niño que recordaba ese día en la colina tan claramente como recordaba esa mañana. Que Ivar pensaba en ello todos los días, que a veces se obsesionaba con las palabras, pensando en lo compasivas que habían sido las palabras del rey cuando hablaron. No dijo nada de eso, en su lugar, Ivar rio aún más fuerte.

-Un jodido idiota- Ivar lo empujo con una mano el hombro del niño y negó con la cabeza -¿A quién mierda le importa ser un mejor hombre ahora? ¿Crees que tu dios cristiano te recompensara por no insultarme? Si él se preocupara por ti, no estarías aquí, a merced de los paganos y presentando tus respetos a un hombre como yo.

-Un hombre como tú,- dijo el rey, con voz gruesa y cansada, como antes, pero ahora mucho más enojado, como una brasa que acaba de estallar –Apenas merece mi respeto. No me disculpo porque te respete.

-¿Entonces es porque me temes?- dijo Ivar a pesar de saber que no era así. El niño aun no le temía, pero pronto lo haría.

-No.- dijo el rey, el niño, Alfred. E Ivar piensa que el nombre es la única forma en la que puede pensar sobre el niño, ya que ninguna otra palabra se ajusta realmente a la descripción –Temo convertirme en un hombre como tú. Pido disculpas porque eso es algo que un hombre como tú nunca podrá hacer.

-Nunca necesito hacerlo- Ivar rechaza el insulto. Esperaba tal cosa, lo ha escuchado antes, de sus hermanos, de otros hombres, de aquellos que siempre subestimaron a Ivar. Él les demostró que todos se equivocaban, les enseño a todos que él era lo único a lo que debían temer.

Se miraron de nuevo por otro momento, midiéndose el uno al otro, preparándose para el próximo movimiento del juego de ajedrez en el que involuntariamente comenzaron a jugar. Había un desafío que entusiasmaba a Ivar, lo hacía pensar que tal vez, este era su camino a la victoria. Estaba por hablar, pero escucho voces que le llamaba desde lejos. Tal vez uno de los grupos de caza.

-Creo…- la voz de Alfred era tranquila. Se recostó contra el poste y respiro profundamente. Lo que sea que lo hubiese motivado para hablarle a Ivar se desvanecía lentamente, sucedió al mismo tiempo que las fuertes llamadas que provenían del exterior de la tienda, lo que indicaba que todos en el campamento estaban despertando o volviendo de las caerías. Ivar también sintió que el estado de ánimo cambiaba, y aunque no podía comprender cuál era el cambio, deseo que no hubiera sucedido –Creo, que si no vas a cortarme la oreja, deberías encontrar otra forma de apaciguar a tus hombres. Quieren mi sangre, deberías dejar que me maten, o deberías hacerlo tú, de cualquier forma me mataran y cuando lo hagan, te abras perdido de poder hacerlo tu mismo.

Alfred hablaba con el mismo tono desinteresado que uso cuando Ivar le pregunto qué oreja quería cortar. No parecía importarle, como si su situación actual no fuera relevante, eran las palabras de un hombre que no estaba dispuesto a rogar por su vida. Sin embargo, la declaración tenía un propósito, era una advertencia. Los hombres de Ivar querían ver que el rey fuese castigado por el ataque de la noche anterior, y si Ivar no les daba el derramamiento de sangre que querían, ellos mismos lo tomarían e Ivar tendría que lidiar con las secuelas.

También había sido una sutil observación sobre el liderazgo de Ivar: de alguna manera Alfred sabia cuan tentativo era el control de Ivar como comandante de su gente, cuan poco control tenía Ivar sobre su ejército, y que muchos pensaban que Ubbe tenía razón cuando quería encontrar tierras para establecerse, que estaban cansados de pelear una guerra interminable. Ese era el recordatorio final de que el estado de ánimo anterior que había ocupado la tienda había cambiado. Ivar y Alfred no eran niños que se lanzaban insultos y amenazas, eran hombres responsables de cientos de vidas que no eran propias y cada palabra que decían, cada decisión que tomaban, afectaba a toda su gente.

Cuando Ivar salió de la tienda, ajustando su muleta mientras caminaba, pensó que tal vez fue por eso que Alfred se disculpó. Tal vez lo que dijo e hizo fue por su propio bien, pero Ivar no creía que eso fuera cierto en absoluto. Alfred se disculpaba, porque incluso ahora, atado y en condición de rehén, seguía hablando como el rey de Wessex, y no dejaría que su propia imprudencia pusiera en peligro a su país.

Parecía que Alfred se veía a sí mismo como una vida ya perdida en esta guerra. Eso no le haría ningún bien a Ivar, no estaba interesado en sacrificios voluntarios, ni en la nobleza de un rey cristiano. Ivar quería ganar guerras sangrientas, y aunque el rey no pelearía por sí mismo, Ivar creía que Alfred si pelearía por su país.


	4. Chapter 4

LEON CAP.4

Ivar hizo que el rey fuera trasladado de la tienda de prisioneros en el centro del campamento a la suya.

El propósito de la orden superaba cualquier inconveniente que Ivar tuviera al tener que compartir su tienda. Alfred tenía razón, no estaba a salvo estando solo en la tienda de prisioneros. Quizás Ivar no lo noto antes, pero ahora que el rey lo señalaba, Ivar podía ver cuán ansioso estaba su pueblo por la sangre del rey Alfred.

Todos eran demasiado estúpidos para ver el error que sería matar al rey, mismo rey que permitía una frágil paz con los sajones. En cambio, todos querían sangre y venganza, e Ivar pensaba que podría disfrutar de esas cosas aunque fuera a costa de su venganza personal. La cuestión es que era a costa de su liderazgo. Si Alfred muriera, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que los sajones se vengaran y eso aún no podía suceder.

Fue entonces que Alfred fue trasladado a la tienda de Ivar. Lo hizo una de las doncellas de escudo, Siggy, en quien Ivar confiaba lo suficiente como para que no jodiera tan simple. Le había dicho que mantuviera las manos del rey atadas y que se asegurara de que tuviera comida y agua suficiente para el día y luego Ivar fue a buscar a su hermano.

Hvitserk estaba de pie junto a la cerca bebiendo con algunos de los hombres. Notó a Ivar cuando se acercaba y se hizo a un lado para encontrarse con él a medio camino.

-Escuche que enviaste a una de las doncellas de escudo a atacar ese pueblo al otro lado del río- la cara de Hvitserk se arrugo -¿Por qué no me enviaste a mí en lugar de a ella?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?- Ivar se burló, ignorando la pregunta por completo. El ataque al pueblo fue el día anterior, e Ivar pensó que era estúpido que su hermano se quejara ahora –Fuiste tú el que se quejó porque peleabas demasiado, ¿y ahora estas molesto porque no peleas lo suficiente?

-Ni siquiera me hablaste sobre el ataque- Hvitserk hablo en voz baja para no ser escuchado –No soy como cualquiera de los otros comandantes. Soy tu hermano, debería ser incluido en estas decisiones.

Ivar curvo su labios en desagrado –Y hermano, ¿qué te hace pensar que te has ganado el derecho de ser mi igual? Cuando hayas matado a dos reyes y capturado a otro, podrás tomar las decisiones.

Ivar lo empujo. Había olvidado porque quería hablar con Hvitserk en primer lugar y dudaba que fuera importante. Ivar deseaba no tener que hablar con nadie en el campamento, de cualquier forma nadie entendía la importancia de los objetivos de Ivar. Nadie lo hizo nunca.

El día transcurrió con Ivar en reuniones con sus hombres mientras analizaba la estrategia de cómo avanzar entre las líneas sajonas ahora que tenían la ventaja. Ivar quería avanzar en una invasión a la ciudad más grande de Wessex, mientras que los demás pensaban que deberían negociar por más tierras. Dijeron que la guerra podía esperar, especialmente ahora que tenían la seguridad de que los sajones no los atacarían en un ataque sorpresa que arrasaría con todos. Ivar sabía que tenían que esperar, al menos hasta que su ejército tuviera las fuerzas necesarias, pero cuanto más hablaban los otros hombres, más parecía que querían posponer la guerra por mucho más tiempo, años incluso, y poder cultivar en cualquier tierra que pudiesen tomar de los sajones a cambio del rey.

Hvitserk estuvo en algunas de esas mismas reuniones, e Ivar pudo sentir la mirada enojada de su hermano todo el tiempo. No dijo nada cuando los hombres hablaron sobre cultivar y negociar la paz. No dijo nada en defensa del argumento de Ivar de que aún no habían obtenido la victoria. Si Hvitserk quería estar molesto, entonces estaba bien, sin embargo, de ser así, debió haber regresado con Ubbe a Kattegat. Ivar no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para lidiar con sus temperamentales cambios de humor. Necesitaba un aliado, no un mocoso quejumbroso.

Fue así cuando Ivar regreso a su tienda, mucho después de la puesta de sol y de que las hogueras en el campamento fueran apagadas. Se sentía cansado, con las ansias de una pelea recorriendo por sus huesos, necesitaba un desafío, algo más que las intolerables reuniones con idiotas que lo hacían revolcarse de aburrimiento. Prefería las batallas a la planificación, y el desafortunado efecto secundario de tener al rey cautivo significaba que las batallas habían cesado.

Debido a esto, cuando Ivar vio a Alfred, sintió que su ira encontraba una salida. Podía sentir que su cuerpo se preparaba para la pelea, su mente consideraba que ofensa o insulto lanzaría primero, y luego se enojó cuando vio al pequeño rey dormido, indefenso ante cualquier ataque.

Ivar se dirigió a su silla y se recostó en ella, uso la muleta para golpear el costado del rey antes de dejar la muleta recargada contra la mesa –Despierta.

Los ojos del rey se abrieron de inmediato, parpadeando para adaptarse a la oscuridad de la tienda. Se levantó usando sus manos como apoyo y miro a Ivar. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos en la tienda. La noche anterior Ivar se quedó en otro lugar, planeando en soledad. Sabía que Alfred ya estaba en la tienda, pero algo en Ivar lo hizo mantenerse alejado. Era otra cosa que Ivar no podía explicar y no se permitió pensar en ello en absoluto.

Alfred se sentó, moviéndose para que sus muñecas atadas colgaran sobre sus rodillas y su espalda descansara contra el costado de la cama. La cama de Ivar. Ivar no había pensado en ese lugar en especial para poner al rey, creyó que Siggy ataría a Alfred a un lugar cerca de la mesa donde estaban los mapas de Ivar, o en algún lugar que lo mantuviera fuera del camino. Era ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que Siggy debió entender cuando le dijo que quería al rey en su tienda. Sintió que su sangre se calentaba ante la idea. Aparto la vista de la cama, de Alfred, que estaba sentado ahí sin pretensiones, mirando a Ivar con firmeza.

-¿Por qué estoy en tu tienda?- fueron las palabras de Alfred.

Ivar se crispo, como si las palabras fueran acusatorias, pero no lo eran. Ivar no diría que el tono del rey era de genuina curiosidad, sino más de una cautela reservada. Una pregunta planteada por un hombre que pensó en todas las posibles respuestas, pero que quería que Ivar confirmara la que él creía era la correcta.

-¿Prefieres dormir en la tierra en su lugar?- se burló Ivar, con el veneno en la voz.

Alfred no reacciono ante el insulto e Ivar recordó lo que dijo sobre ser un mejor hombre. ¿Estaba haciendo eso ahora? La ira que Alfred mostro claramente la última vez que hablaron había desaparecido.

Alfred trato de acomodar sus brazos de nuevo, incapaz de encontrar una forma cómoda para sostener sus brazos aún atados por cuerdas. Probablemente durmió anoche, porque se veía mejor que la última vez que Ivar lo vio. Más descansado, los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos no eran tan notorios, y se veía más limpio, Siggy debió permitirle al niño que se lavara con un paño y agua cuando lo cambio de tienda. Sin embargo no parecía cómodo, y no solo por tener los brazos atados. Ivar observo atentamente, de la misma forma que Alfred cuando hizo su pregunta, contrario a lo que hacía ahora el niño, manteniendo su mirada a un lado, con el peco subiendo y bajando con demasiado control, como si quisiera parecer tranquilo.

El pequeño rey tenía miedo. Temía a la razón por la que Ivar lo mudo de tienda, temía de no saber que estaba pasando a su alrededor y de lo que podría pasarle después.

Ivar sintió la diversión tirar de sus labios -¿Por qué crees que estas en mi tienda, pequeño rey?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire. Una burla, que hizo que Alfred se tensara, los hombros rígidos y los hombros endurecidos escudriñaron la oscuridad. Ivar espero la respuesta.

Alfred miro su alrededor, catalogando los artículos en el lugar, aunque ya debía haberlo hecho desde su primera noche en la tienda. El niño estaba buscando una distracción, algo que le diera una excusa a Alfred para no tener que ver a Ivar y tener que ver las intenciones ocultas tras sus ojos.

-Sabes que tus hombre me habrían hecho algo si me hubieras mantenido en otro lugar- dijo finalmente Alfred, la que para él debió ser la repuesta más segura, no las respuestas que temía que fueran correctas, sino la que probablemente sabía era la única correcta –Escuchaste la advertencia que te di.

-No escuche nada- respondió Ivar, inclinándose en un poco hacia adelante –Tal vez solo te quería en mi cama.

Alfred se quedó quieto, con los ojos muy abierto y fijos en Ivar, su rostro estaba pálido. Ivar pensó, que si estaba lo suficientemente silencioso, podría escuchar el corazón de Alfred latir en su pecho. Intento hacerlo, queriendo escuchar los secretos que podrá revelar.

-No- dijo Alfred, y la tensa línea en sus hombros se relajó un poco, con la certeza de que tenía razón –No eres ese tipo de hombre.

Ivar se echó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido. ¿A qué clase de hombre se refería? ¿Del tipo que dormía con otros hombres, con prisioneros, el tipo que violaba, el tipo que tomaba lo que quería? Luego una parte de Ivar temió que Alfred quería decir que era del tipo de hombre que no podía mantener esa función, tal como paso cuando trato de tomar a esa esclava con la que Ubbe quería casarse. El tipo de hombre que apenas era un hombre en absoluto.

Ivar no dejo que sus inseguridades aparecieran en su rostro, sino que pregunto casualmente -¿Y qué clase de hombre es ese?

-Imprudente- respondió Alfred, y ahora estaba relajado, aún más sabiendo que no tenía que temer. Aún mantenía una postura cautelosa hacia él, pero ya no era tan obvia. Nadie lo creería cómodo, pero el ahora el rey podía fingir que se sentía a salvo –No eres del tipo que actúa y no piensa en las consecuencias.

-No sabes qué tipo de hombre soy- dijo Ivar con calma. Una amenaza oculta entre sus palabras.

Estaba molesto porque el rey tenía razón, sin embargo, se equivocaba. Ivar era el tipo de hombre que pensaba, pero a veces deseaba no serlo. De no ser por sus piernas, por la forma en la que todos lo subestimaban, Ivar podía ser un hombre que no pensara, podría ser un idiota como sus hermanos, pero Ivar no podía permitirse errores como casarse con un esclavo como Ubbe quería o dormir con la mitad del ejercito como Hvitserk. Ivar no podría cometer ese tipo de errores aún si quisiera.

Alfred escucho el tono de las palabras, escucho las intenciones ocultas en ellas y su postura defensiva regreso. Quizá confiar tanto en su suposición no era tan bueno como pensaba. Ivar seguía viendo a un niño que acababa de enterarse de lo que era la guerra, y ahora estaba aprendiendo lo que era ser completamente vulnerable.

A Ivar le agrado que aún pudiera hacer que el niño rey le temiera a una amenaza hueca y silenciosa, incluso si Ivar no creía que fuera a cumplirla. Si el rey Alfred lo creía, tal vez eso significaba que todos los demás también, y así nadie sabría que otras debilidades tenía Ivar además de sus piernas inmóviles. Sin embargo, esa era la única forma en que Ivar encontraba agradable el miedo de Alfred, más allá de eso lo aburría, al menos en ese momento, donde Ivar no podía analizar por qué era que Alfred tenía miedo. ¿El niño temía romper sus votos de cristianismo, temía ser humillado al ser tomado por otro hombre, le temía al dolor que eso conllevaba?

Ivar podría haber meditado más esas preguntas, pero su mente estaba más concentrada en los planes de invasión que había comenzado esa tarde. Incluso su los demás no querían una pelea, Ivar podía comenzar a planear una y encontrar la forma de convencer a los demás de continuar con la invasión cuando llegara el momento. Pensando en esto, Ivar se volvió hacia su escritorio y miro el mapa extendido sobre él, iluminado con la luz proveniente de la lámpara de aceite a su lado, comenzó a planificar, olvidando al niño junto a su cama.

Ivar todavía podía escuchar a los que seguían despiertos disfrutando del fuego, no lejos de su tienda. La de Hvitserk estaba cerca de la suya, casi podía distinguir la voz de su hermano entre las risitas tontas que lograban salir de la tienda. A esta hora tardía, con la mitad del campamento dormido y la otra mitad vigilando, Hvitserk solía elegir a alguna doncella de escudo para follar en relativa privacidad, y quizá conseguir un poco de calor para alejar el frio invernal.

Las risas y conversaciones continuaron y ahora Ivar sabía que Alfred también lo escuchaba. Se movía contra la cama, alzaba las rodillas y se acurrucaba sobre sí mismo. Ajustaba las ataduras de las muñecas de vez en cuando, con la cara vuelta para mirar el escudo pintado que descansaba junto a la cama.

-Detente- gruño Ivar cuando escucho a Alfred moverse de nuevo.

Alfred, para su beneficio, lo hizo. Aunque solo por un momento o dos antes de que sus brazos se deslizaran de donde estaban posados sobre sus rodillas y se movía para volver a la posición en la que estaba.

Ivar se levantó bruscamente, sosteniéndose con una mano sobre su escritorio mientras agarraba su muleta y se movía a la entrada de la tienda, desenrollo los lazos que la mantenían entreabierta para dejar entrar el aire fresco y cerrar la solapa. La habitación se volvió más oscura, y solo la luz de la lámpara de aceite evitaba que se volviera completamente oscuro. Los ruidos de los que vigilaban y de Hvitserk se desvanecieron.

Ahora el rey Alfred estaba muy callado, como si Ivar pudiera olvidar su presencia ahora que estaba escondido en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, Ivar podía sentir su miedo, la ansiedad que flotaba en el aire.

Cojeo hasta el escritorio para dejar su muleta y bajar al suelo para poder moverse sin ningún inconveniente. Se movió hacia las mantas, se acercó a Alfred y lo tomo del delgado tobillo.

El rey dejo escapar un jadeo agudo e intento alejarse rehuyendo del agarre de Ivar. Ivar tomo de su cinturón su cuchillo y luego movió su mano recorriendo del tobillo, a la pierna, por todo su costado, llegando a las muñecas de Alfred. Escucho la irregular respiración todo el tiempo, empeoro cuando Ivar agarro las cuerdas que lo sujetaban de ambas muñecas y tiro del rey hacia él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- la voz de Alfred demostraba pánico a pesar de los obvios esfuerzos por mantenerla bajo control -¿Qué es lo que…

Ivar puso el cuchillo debajo de las cuerdas y las cortó. El rey dejo escapar un grito ahogado, y ahora los ojos de Ivar estaban ajustados a la oscuridad, ahora podía ver al rey que estaba acurrucado en sí mismo, medio tumbado en la cama. Estaba mirando a Ivar, sostenía protectoramente sus muñecas contra su pecho, fueron alcanzadas por el cuchillo cuando Ivar cortó las cuerdas. Lentamente, su respiración se regularizo e Ivar se alejó.

Si veía por más tiempo al niño rey, comenzaría a pensar de nuevo, e Ivar estaba muy cansado de pensar. Le dio la espalda a Alfred mientras se subía a su silla y volvía a los mapas en su mesa, moviendo la lámpara de aceite para poder ver mejor.

-Si corres,- comenzó a advertirle al niño que se movía detrás de él –te cortare los pies, y si intentas matarme…- la voz de Ivar vacilo porque la idea en si era demasiado divertida y absurda para ser considerada, incluso ahora cuando Ivar estaba exhausto y enojado -…bueno, puedes intentarlo.

Alfred no dijo nada, pero Ivar sabía que lo estaba observando. Al principio la sensación lo molestó, pero lentamente lo acepto, ajustándose en su asiento para estar más relajado, y pronto pudo pensar en algo más que los ojos que miraban su espalda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a las tres personas que han leído esto, mil disculpas por el retraso, soy una mala persona y ustedes son corazones caritativos, habrá más actualizaciones en un par de semanas :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias a las tres personas que aun leen esto, siento el retraso en las actualizaciones, soy muy floja

Parecía que cuanto más felices estaban todos en el campamento, más enojado estaba Ivar. La guerra se convertía en un pensamiento lejano en la mente de los nórdicos, después de todo el tiempo luchando en tierras sajonas, finalmente veían que capturar al rey era signo inevitable de la rendición de Wessex.

Habían olvidado porque incluso invadieron estas tierras en primer lugar, o al menos, olvidaron por qué Ivar había venido a esta tierra, el por qué libraba esta guerra, y cuál era su verdadero propósito aquí. No era solo vivir en esta tentativa paz con los sajones, se trataba de dominarlos, poseer la tierra bajo sus pies y no compartirla con nadie, y erradicar a todos aquellos que alguna vez subestimaron a los vikingos. A aquellos que traicionaron a su padre hace tantos años, y a aquellos que pensaron que matarlo detendría a los vikingos.

-Esperaran mi regreso en algún momento.

Escucho la voz de Alfred, e Ivar no estaba seguro de si en realidad Alfred hablo o si era el sonido que a veces hacía eco en su cabeza, recordándole a Ivar las cosas que preferiría olvidar.

Ivar estaba en su escritorio en la tienda de nuevo, el rey estaba sentado contra el cofre junto a la cama de Ivar, con una pierna extendida y la otra flexionada en su pecho, con los brazos colgando alrededor de ella. Pasaron casi quince días desde que el rey Alfred fue capturado, e Ivar y él compartieron la misma tienda casi el mismo tiempo.

Aun así, Ivar rara vez veía al rey, y se cruzaba con él solo por la noche, cuando Ivar regresaba a la tienda después de un largo día; algunas noches, Ivar elegía no regresar, y prefería quedarse en otro lugar, en donde no se sentía vigilado. La presencia del rey era molesta a menos que Ivar quisiera pelear y molestar a su pequeña presa.

-¿Estas tan ansioso por volver con ellos?- se burló Ivar de él, sin levantar la vista del papel en su escritorio.

Los suministros de Kattegat llegaron a través del rio el día anterior, y con ello una carta de Ubbe, diciéndole a Ivar que Lagertha llamaba a la guerra, y que Ubbe estaría de su lado a menos que Ivar abandonar su venganza contra ella.

La carta enfureció a Ivar la primera vez que la leyó, ahora solo pensaba en las palabras deseando que su hermano fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para escribir algo realmente significativo. Aun no le mostraba a carta a Hvitserk, Ivar todavía no sabía qué hacer con ella. Con la tentativa, pero asegurada, paz en Wessex, Ivar se preguntaba si debía ir a casa a buscar una nueva guerra que librar.

Ivar tenía un plan para continuar con la guerra aquí. Lo había pensado durante los últimos días y estaba bastante satisfecho con lo que había ideado. Por ahora mantendría las cosas en tranquilidad, y en dos semanas más, Ivar esperaba ponerlos furiosos y con ganas de sangre sajona. El plan se interrumpía ahora con la llegada de la carta e Ivar tenía que decidir que batalla tomar.

-Han hecho todo lo que has pedido- le dijo Alfred, con tono tranquilo, pero detrás de eso estaba el cálculo.

No se hablaban con frecuencia, ciertamente, no cuando las amenazas no eran el tema. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, su interacción se hizo más frecuente, pero al igual que esta conversación, todo era calculado. Ivar recordó el juego de ajedrez que jugaron hace tanto tiempo. Pensó que aún lo estaban jugando.

Alfred continuo –En algún momento, esperaran mi regreso; pronto, me imagino. Y cuando se den cuenta de que no planeas devolverme…

Ivar se volvió -¿Quién dice que esa es mi intención? ¿Crees que te quiero aquí, ocupando mi espacio, comiendo la comida de mi gente? ¿No crees que soy un hombre lo suficientemente bueno como para cumplir mi parte del trato?

Alfred lo observo con una mirada poco impresionada. El niño rey podía ser lo bastante estúpido como para tomar el lugar de su madre como cautivo en el campamento, pero no era tan estúpido como para creer que Ivar lo dejaría irse con vida.

-De acuerdo- Ivar levanto una mano desdeñosamente, volviendo su atención a la carta. Era tarde, debía dormir y dejar de pensar en eso. Sin embargo, aun debía tomar una elección. Quedarse, pelear y terminar con lo que empezó en Wessex, o regresar a su hogar legítimo y vengar la muerte de su madre. La elección debería ser fácil, pero Ivar no quería irse de Wessex hasta que sintiera que había ganado y todavía no se sentía así –Supongo que solo tendrás que esperar y ver lo que he planeado.

Alfred suspiró, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar contra el cofre. Se había acostumbrado a permanecer despierto mientras Ivar estaba despierto. Era una clara señal de desconfianza, otra muestra de que el rey no era tan estúpido como parecía. Cuando Ivar dormía, cuando dormía en la tienda, tomaba una manta y Alfred cruzaba el espacio hacia el lado opuesto y dormía en el suelo, siempre con Ivar en su línea de visión, esperando un ataque.

Los primeros días, Ivar lo encontraba divertido. A veces se quedaba despierto tanto como podía, hasta que salía el sol, solo para ver al chico hacer lo mismo. La diversión se desvaneció rápidamente, y cuando Ivar intentaba dormir en la tienda, luchaba por encontrar la paz, siempre sintiendo los ojos en él. Era por eso que tendía a dormir en otra parte durante la noche, en algún lugar que sabía no sería vigilado, o al menos no sería vigilado por Alfred.

Sin embargo, la presencia de Ivar en la tienda, se debía principalmente para leer la carta sin el riesgo de que alguien más la viera y supiera lo que decía. Alfred no podía leer las letras rúnicas, y aunque la mayoría de los otros vikingos tampoco podían hacerlo, Hvitserk y algunos de los otros comandantes si podían y ellos eran de quienes Ivar necesitaba ocultar esto.

En consecuencia, la presencia de Ivar también significaba que Alfred se mantendría despierto, y seguiría así hasta que Ivar tomara su decisión o dejara las cosas sin concluir. Alfred reprimió un bostezo y paso una mano por su cabello, este se había vuelto grasoso y enredado desde que fue hecho prisionero. Si se lo cortara, o incluso si lo trenzara, no se vería tan sucio, pero aparentemente, no era adecuado para un rey, por lo tanto, su cabello estaba suelto y desordenado alrededor de su cara.

-Es imprudente- dijo Alfred de repente, las palabras salieron de su boca con un tono desdeñoso y por un segundo Ivar no supo de que estaba hablando, luego se dio cuenta de que Alfred volvió al tema de su regreso a los sajones. Ivar dejo la carta. –Su paciencia no es infinita. Pronto se darán cuenta de la verdad y cuando lo hagan, atacaran el campamento, incluso si eso significa que me mataras por eso.

-Sé que es tu madre quien está a cargo ahora- dijo Ivar, apoyando los codos contra las piernas mientras le hablaba al niño -¿Crees que ella iniciaría un ataque si eso significa tu vida? Puede que seas un bastardo, pero ella no debe odiarte tanto, ¿cierto?

Alfred apretó los labios, Ivar se dio cuenta de que lo hacía cuando trataba de no decir lo que tenía presente en su mente. Ese gesto era más evidente cuando el rey quería devolver el insulto, pero nunca salía de sus labios, y en cada ocasión Ivar se sentía decepcionado.

-Mi madre sabe que Wessex es más importante. Ella no permitirá que sus sentimientos se interpongan para salvar a nuestra gente. No puedes esperar que los saqueos a las aldeas continúen sin que tengan consecuencias. Eventualmente, tomaran represalias.

Ivar puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora con las fuerzas repuestas en sus hombres, no importaba si los sajones atacaban. Sin Alfred liderando al ejército, se remontarían al tiempo antes de que el pequeño rey obtuviera su corona, a cuando las victorias eran fáciles y la guerra se desencadeno sin un final a la vista. A cuando Ivar era un poderoso rey entre su gente.

Alfred arrugo la frente y por un momento, se quedó en silencio e Ivar no tenía la menor idea de por qué. –Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?- dijo Alfred, con la voz llena de certeza inquebrantable y una calma mortal –No eres como los demás hombres, te gusta la guerra, te gusta matar. Planeas mantenerme el tiempo suficiente como para provocarlos a atacar, simplemente deben atacar primero, porque no puedes convencer a tus hombres de hacerlo ahora, no cuando tienen todo lo que quieren a través de las negociaciones. Quieren terminar con la guerra, pero tú no.

-Cállate- Ivar retrocedió, casi como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Alfred había visto a través de él y adivino lo que Ivar planeaba, al menos lo que planeaba antes de que llegara la carta de Kattegat.

-Entonces es verdad- Alfred se volvió abatido, se recostó contra el pecho y dejo que su pierna se deslizar hacia abajo para que ambos se extendieran frente a él -¿De verdad quieres continuar esta guerra incluso cuando la victoria ya es tuya? ¿Tanto te gusta matar?

-Esta guerra no terminara hasta que yo lo diga.- las manos de Ivar se apretaron en puños mientras pensaba en como nunca quiso ganar con la rendición de los sajones. Esa no era una victoria en absoluto, e Ivar no quería abandonar esta tierra hasta que sintiera que finalmente había ganado -¿Qué importancia tiene para ti? Estarás muerto pronto de todos modos.

Esas palabras no se sentían bien en la lengua de Ivar. Al igual que la guerra, Alfred no moriría hasta que Ivar decidiera que realmente se había ganado la muerte. Ese momento aún no había llegado, y la sola idea de que el niño rey muriera ahora, en ese momento, hacía que Ivar se sintiera enfermo de ira.

Alfred negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Sus ojos parecían más pesados, con la piel más pálida, con el espíritu débil. La idea de la guerra pesaba mucho sobre el rey. La idea de que una guerra se librara en su nombre sin duda era peor para él.

Esta era la forma en que Ivar quería al rey. Quería que Alfred viera cuan desesperada era su situación, que miles de sus hombres cristianos morirían y que sería por culpa suya. Ivar había mirado las expresiones firmes y tranquilas de Alfred durante días, conforme pasaban los días, el niño se sentía más cómodo en el campamento pese a su posición, e Ivar había estado esperando este momento en el que pudo romper esa sensación de seguridad, quemarla y hacerla cenizas y ver al rey ahogarse con el humo. Pero ahora que Ivar lo había hecho, no se sentía satisfactorio.

No era como si Ivar engañara a Alfred con falsas pretensiones de seguridad, o como si ejecutara un calculado plan para extraer la miseria del niño. Alfred había adivinado lo que Ivar planeaba hacer, e Ivar no sentía que desempeñara un papel crítico para la miseria que pesaba sobre el rey.

Probablemente esa era la razón por la que el rey callaba ahora, y ver como se retiraba a su propia mente, le recordaba a Ivar como se veía Alfred en la colina, días después de la muerte de su hermano, un fantasma de sí mismo, eso molesto a Ivar entonces. Esa debe haber sido la razón por la que Ivar guardo la carta en su bolsillo, tomo su muleta y se puso de pie, manteniendo una mano sobre la mesa mientras ajustaba su aparato ortopédico y luego comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la tienda.

-Levántate- Ivar le dijo al rey mientras estaba parado en la entrada desatando los nudos de las solapa para que se abrieran.

Alfred parpadeó, levantándose un poco para ver lo que estaba haciendo Ivar, inclinando la cabeza como si tratara de ver fuera de la tienda, como si alguien lo esperara.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Alfred, poniéndose lentamente de pies, manteniendo una mano atrás, como si eso lo fuera a retener dentro.

Ivar puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo poco para contener su desprecio, sacudió la cabeza en dirección a la entrada, señalando con impaciencia –Vamos. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras allí como un idiota, a menos que quieras quedarte aquí?

Alfred reconoció la oportunidad y su cautela se perdió ante la posibilidad de salir. -¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto con la voz casi en un susurro mientras seguía a Ivar a través del campamento donde casi todos dormían.

Las brasas de las fogatas aun ardían un poco y, al pasar junto a las tiendas y refugios, Ivar sintió que esta excursión debería permanecer en secreto. No solo por las consecuencias que vendrían si alguno de los otros se enterara de esto, sino por la forma en que los silenciosos pasos de Ivar y el ritmo lento que mantenía Alfred para seguirle el paso, y en como el brazo del rey chocaba ocasionalmente con el de Ivar para permanecer cerca, era mejor mantenerlos ocultos en la oscuridad, como si allí pertenecieran.

Ivar debió pensar en que Alfred podría intentar huir, pero sabía que el rey no sacaría ventaja de una oportunidad como esa. Debe haber sido por la nobleza o alguna otra mierda que hacía que Alfred continuara tomando decisiones estúpidas, algo que nunca lo beneficiaba a sí mismo. Si Alfred fuese inteligente, aprovecharía momentos como estos y trataría de derribar a Ivar e intentaría escapar del campamento. Puede que no llegaría lejos, pero al menos era una oportunidad de escapar, una oportunidad de vivir más de lo pensaba que Ivar le permitiría. Mientras bajaban la colina pantanosa hacia el rio, Ivar veía la cara del rey, y no creía que el rey considerara esta opción en lo absoluto.

El rio estaba vacío. A cierta distancia, los barcos vikingos flotaban, atados a los muelles que habían erigido para mantenerlos a raya. A donde Ivar estaba llevando a Alfred era un poco más lejos, cerca de una hilera de árboles donde el agua no era tan profunda, donde las mujeres y los esclavos a veces iban a lavar sus ropas y obtener agua para hervir.

La muleta de Ivar era un obstáculo en la costa rocosa desigual. Como si anticipara esto, Alfred movió una mano para ayudar. Ivar le gruño, apartando la mano, terminando su viaje hasta la orilla del rio. No miro al niño a la cara, pensando que tal vez a la luz de la luna, Alfred vería el rubor en el cuello de Ivar. Cuando habían recorrido una buena distancia, Ivar se sentó en la orilla, dejo su muleta a un lado y comenzó a desabrochar su abrazadera para que el dolor no fuera tan fuerte.

Alfred estaba un poco detrás de él, sin dejar de mirar los árboles, el agua, los botes, y por supuesto, a Ivar.

-¿No le temes a que escape?- pregunto Alfred mientras daba algunos pasos tentativos hacia adelante, manteniéndose a una amplia distancia de Ivar mientras lo veía deshacerse del aparato ortopédico.

Ivar resoplo –No lo harás.

-Podría hacerlo- argumento Alfred, más por indignación que por considerarlo realmente. Miro a Ivar, e Ivar no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que expresión tenia.

Ivar soltó la última atadura de su aparato ortopédico, y pensó que podría continuar con la discusión con Alfred por más tiempo. Pensó en cosas que podría decir para de verdad hacer enojar al rey, y talvez tener una verdadera pelea. Pero luego pensó en la tranquilidad y la oscuridad, y en el sonido del agua en el rio al pasar, y lo tentativo que era este momento.

Ivar sabía que podía decir algo, amenazarlo de cualquier forma para asegurarse de que Alfred no huyera, pero en este momento, sería más satisfactorio que Alfred decidiera quedarse por decisión propia.

-¿Vas a correr?- Ivar levanto una ceja, dejando la pregunta abierta para que Alfred decidiera.

El ceño de Alfred se frunció y su boca se abrió, las palabra quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Miro de Ivar al lecho del rio donde estaban y luego miro a el campamento, probablemente recién notaba el silencio del campamento que descansaba colina arriba. Ivar espero, y con cada segundo que pasaba, creía que era un error obligar a Alfred a elegir. Si decidía correr ahora, había poco que Ivar pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Alfred aparto la vista del campamento y negó con la cabeza –No, supongo que no lo haré.

Dio unos pasos por el lecho del rio hasta llegar a la orilla. No cerca de Ivar, pero tampoco lo suficientemente lejos, solo una prudente distancia. Alfred se arrodillo, tomo una piedra suave y lisa y la sostuvo en su mano. Ivar observo, preguntándose si acaso debería hablar y que debería decir en este momento. Alfred no corriera, pero Ivar tampoco estaba preparado sobre qué hacer ante esa situación.

-Hueles a mierda- le dijo Ivar, tosiendo ligeramente y mirando hacia el agua –No te traje aquí para que pudieras jugar con rocas.

Alfred miro el agua, con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, e Ivar realmente deseaba que la mantuviera cerrada. Una sensación de opresión llenaba el pecho de Ivar mientras lo observaba, por lo que se aseguró de mantener su vista en el agua para no tener que verlo.

-Oh- dijo Alfred, e incluso mientras Ivar intentaba seguir mirando al río, pudo distinguir el sonrojo que se formaba en el rostro de Alfred –Correcto. Gracias.

Alfred debió haber estado desesperado por limpiarse, porque no discutió con Ivar, ni se mostraba avergonzado al desvestirse frente al otro chico. Dejo su ropa en un montón junto a la orilla y rápidamente se metió al agua, sumergiendo su cabeza bajo las profundidades.

Ivar busco la piedra con la que Alfred había estado jugando antes y fue a recogerla, moviendo su pulgar sobre la superficie lisa. Escucho a Alfred salir a la superficie del agua, respirando profundamente, pero Ivar no miró.

Era una noche cálida, la más cálida en mucho tiempo, y aunque el agua del río debía haber estado fría, Alfred no se quejó y no apresuro su tiempo allí como Ivar había pensado y esperado que así fuera. Ivar sintió en su pecho que había cometido un error al traer a Alfred aquí esta noche, solo que Ivar todavía no sabía cuál.

-¿Te quedaras ahí?- le pregunto Alfred después de un rato. Debe haber estado parado en lo profundo del río, porque cuando Ivar miró, pudo ver los hombros desnudos de Alfred que se quedaban por encima de la línea de flotación. Estaba sonrojado por el frío, pero visiblemente, cómodo en el río.

Ivar se preguntó si Alfred creía que Ivar se uniría a él en el río, era una idea que no podía soportar por mucho tiempo. Hacía que le picara la piel como si estuviera estrujando su cuerpo, Ivar hizo una mueca, como si la sola idea lo insultara. –Estoy bien donde estoy.

El oscuro humor de Alfred parecía haberse ido ahora, incluso escuchar el amargo tono de voz de Ivar no interrumpió su buen humor ante su pequeño trozo de libertad. Alfred asintió, como si Ivar hubiese hablado casualmente, como una conversación entre dos amigos, y luego, volvió a sumergir la cabeza en el agua, sumergiéndose un poco más en la oscuridad.

Cuando salió, Alfred sacudió su cabello y se froto la piel de los brazos con las palmas de sus manos, y la suciedad desapareció. -¿Qué dice la carta?

La mano de Ivar casi fue a su pecho en donde estaba escondida la carta, pero la mantuvo a su lado, apretando el puño contra los guijarros a su alrededor. -¿Qué te hace pensar que es algo que debes saber, pequeño rey?

Alfred hizo una mueca, igual de impresionado que antes, y continuo frotando con una mano la suciedad en su piel, sin moverla sobre las clavículas, donde la tierra se mezclaba con las marcas de golpes.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?- pregunto Alfred.

Ivar se sitio desbalanceado por los rápidos cambios en la conversación, la conversación estaba tomando giros muy inesperados. Eso no era algo que él y Alfred hicieran. No hablaban. Ciertamente no de cosas que no tuvieran relevancia para la guerra, la libertad de Alfred, Wessex o las intenciones de los hombres del norte.

-Porque te molesta.- Ivar respondió rápidamente, sorprendido de que la respuesta fuese sincera, y contento de como eso hizo que Alfred se viera insatisfecho, dejando de limpiar la suciedad en su piel, dejando caer las manos a sus costados bajo el agua.

-¿Cómo sabes que me molesta? Nunca te dije que pararas de decirlo, me has llamado por cosas peores, lo que debe haberte dado reacciones más satisfactorias.

Ivar su labio torcerse. Era un argumento tan casualmente afirmado por el rey, que si bien Ivar descubrió que lo divertía, no era de la forma en que Ivar sintiera que tenía que ganar esta discusión en particular, ni si quiera lo quería.

Ivar podría haber dado una respuesta más desdeñosa, una que podría haber terminado la conversación o llevarla en una dirección más turbulenta, o una que le recordara a Alfred que Ivar no era otro chico al que podía hacerle estúpidas preguntas. Ivar permitió a Alfred ir al río, no significaba que fueran amigos, e Ivar seguía siendo un peligro para el rey.

En cambio, Ivar se inclinó hacia adelante y levanto una ceja -¿De verdad quieres saber cómo lo sé?

Alfred afirmo con la cabeza, y pareció acercarse lentamente en el agua, como si estuvieran compartiendo secretos el uno con el otro.

-Sé que te molesta,- comenzó Ivar cuando pensó que Alfred ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo bien. E Ivar noto que Alfred inclino la cabeza en favor de su oído sano mientras esperaba a escucharlo, ese era un detalle que Ivar deseaba haber notado mucho antes. Sus ojos trazaron desde donde Alfred inclino la cabeza, hacia su hombro y su pecho desnudo hasta donde su cuerpo desaparecía en las aguas oscuras. –porque cuando te llamo así, tu cara se sonroja y retrocedes como si pensaras que soy una serpiente. Tu boca se abre como si quisieras decir algo, pero nunca lo haces, simplemente te quedas en silencio y ese rubor no deja tu piel hasta que he dicho algo más para que puedas ignorarlo.

El sonrojo del que hablaba Ivar ahora estaba muy presente, e Ivar sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el aire frio. Alfred abrió la boca, tal como Ivar dijo que lo hacía, y como si se diera cuenta de eso, Alfred la cerro de golpe y miró hacia otro lado.

-Eso es ridículo- dijo Alfred mientras se movía a lo profundo del río, lejos de Ivar. No miraba hacia la playa, e Ivar pensó que esto era bastante apropiado, considerando todas las veces que Ivar tampoco creía que debía mirar a Alfred. –sé a lo que te refieres, no es cierto.

Ivar sintió que una sonrisa llegaba a sus labios mientras veía a Alfred pronunciar tercamente sus palabras. –Sigues sonrojado justo ahora, ¿no es así?

-Cállate.- Alfred le dijo, e Ivar supo que tenía razón, la piel del otro chico todavía estaba roja.

Ivar miro hacia abajo y se rio, más para sí mismo que para Alfred. Seguía sosteniendo la piedra plana en la mano, volvió a pasar el pulgar sobre ella y pensó, con una arruga en la frente, que no recordaba haberse reído nunca antes. Pensó que había pasado mucho tiempo, quizá incluso mucho antes de esta guerra, cuando Ivar no se sentía como Ivar el Deshuesado o Ivar el Lisiado, cuando hablaba como lo había hecho hoy con Alfred.

No tenía nada que ver con lo que Ivar dijo, ni con el significado detrás de eso, fue la forma en que Ivar hablo y sintió que era solo otro niño hablando con otro en el lecho del rio. No había ningún plan tras esto, ninguna trampa, ningún motivo que fuera más allá de ver sonrojo en la cara de Alfred. Ivar no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que hablo libremente y sin preocuparse por las segundas intenciones, se sintió feliz de hablar y de que las palabras desaparecieran en la noche.

-Debemos irnos pronto-. Hablo Ivar, el bello en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizo mientras pensaba. Volvió a colocar la piedra junto a las demás y fue a tomar su abrazadera.

El semblante de Alfred decayó, pero asintió y regreso a la costa para salir del agua. Alfred se vistió mientras Ivar se fijaba el resto de los amarres de su aparato ortopédico. Para cuando Ivar estaba alcanzado su muleta, Alfred se estaba poniendo la camisa sobre la cabeza, la tela se le pagaba a la piel debido a la humedad.

-Hace mucho más frio ahora-. Alfred hablo tan suavemente que Ivar no sabía si lo dijo para que él lo escuchara.

Ivar asintió de todos modos uso su muleta para levantarse. Comenzó a caminar y Alfred lo siguió un poco detrás. No era como antes, cuando ambos caminaban juntos, en complicidad, donde ninguno sabía realmente a donde conducirían las cosas. Esa tranquila paz en el río se estaba desvaneciendo, tan cerca de romperse, que Ivar sentía que si hablaba la rompería por completo e Ivar se encontró pensando que no estaba listo para eso.

Alfred entro primero en la tienda, paso por la solapa y desapareció dentro. Ivar no lo siguió. No podían haberse ido por más de una hora, sin embargo, parecía que la noche estaba a punto de terminar.

Ivar cerró los ojos con fuerza y trato de disipar la sensación que había alojado en su pecho cuando estaba en el rio. No tenía nombre para eso, pero parecía debilidad. Parecía añoranza, aunque eran esencialmente lo mismo. No tenía sentido querer algo si eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitarlo. Ivar pensaba que podría tomar lo que quisiera y que esa sensación en su pecho seguramente desaparecería y ya no volvería. Pero también rompería el frágil cristal que apenas comenzaban a reponerse y que Ivar acunaba en su mente tan desesperadamente, se sentía como debilidad, un sentimiento infantil desesperado por atención, y pensó que no valdría la pena en lo absoluto.

Se escuchó un ruido dentro de la tienda e Ivar dejo escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo y entró. Alfred estaba moviendo algo, tomando una de las mantas que yacían sobre la cama de Ivar con la intención de tomarla como propia.

-Aún apestas horrible-. Dijo Ivar, aunque no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Alfred para poder oler nada realmente. Imaginaba que Alfred tendría que el olor del rio ahora, ese fuerte olor a bosque y musgo y… Ivar dejo de pensar en el tema.

Alfred se detuvo. Dejo caer la manta que había robado para acomodarse la camisa y lo miro sombríamente. -Eso no es algo que pueda controlar realmente.

Ivar apretó los labios y apunto con la cabeza al cofre al lado de su cama. -Toma algo de ropa nueva de allí. Si vas a quedarte más tiempo, preferiría no compartir mi tienda con alguien que huele a mierda.

Alfred escucho con atención las palabras de Ivar, e Ivar olvido que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía sobre Alfred, porque el niño siempre captaba la palabra más pequeña y el significado tras ella.

-¿Lo haré?- pregunto Alfred, con una mirada seria en sus refinados rasgos, que no lo hacía parecer ni feliz ni molesto -¿Me quedare mucho más tiempo aquí?

No me mataras pronto, podría significar, no planeas liberarme. La diferencia o el significado tras esas palabras no deberían tener importancia para Ivar. A Ivar no le debería importar si Alfred pensaba que iba a morir mañana, o si regresaría a casa o se creía que se quedaría en el campamento para siempre.

Sin embargo, parecía importarle. Y la frase se sentía como si Ivar hubiese cometido algún tipo de error y en su mente era algo que se repetía constantemente. Sabía que no era ninguna de esas cosas, sin embargo, Ivar no pudo mirar a los ojos de Alfred cuando hablo.

-¿Quién diablos lo sabe?- dijo como si no le importara y Alfred ciertamente, escucho esa entonación.

La tienda comenzó a sentirse demasiado pequeña e Ivar giro la cabeza hacia la puerta donde el aire frio penetraba, podía sentir la presencia de la carta contra su pecho. Todavía no tomaba una decisión, o no una que reconociera abiertamente.

La elección, en cierto modo, parecía que ya había sido hecha para él.

Ivar salió de la tienda y Alfred no pregunto a donde iba. La distancia era mejor, al menos así, los dos podrían dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer :)


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred tenía razón, eventualmente, Ivar tendría que tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer con él.

Ivar quemo la carta de Ubbe la noche del rio, y durante la semana siguiente se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta. Si hubiera decidido regresar a Kattegat, significaba que Ivar tendría que terminar sus planes con los sajones antes lo que quería y eso significaba matar a Alfred.

El mismo Alfred lo sabía. Ivar no podía dejar que el rey sajón volviera con su gente. Si Ivar iba a regresar a Kattegat, tendría que matar a Alfred primero. Cuando Ivar se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad significaba no tuvo más remedio que quemar la carta. No podía arriesgarse a que nadie más supiera el mensaje de Ubbe; no quería que nadie apresurara su elección.

Se dijo a si mismo que Alfred todavía estaba vivo porque Ivar aún no se vengaba. Que seguía en Wessex porque aún no había ganado la guerra. Ivar se dijo a si mismo que cuando terminara ambas cosas podría regresar a casa y retomar su lugar destinado como rey. Ivar se dijo muchas cosas. Pero la voz de Alfred siempre era la más fuerte.

“Es como si ya no les importara que yo esté aquí”. Comento casi para sí mismo Alfred, mientras estaba sentado cerca de Ivar, quien afilaba su hacha contra una piedra para afilar.

Había comenzado a llover esa tarde y Alfred dijo que era algo común en Wessex. Le dijo a Ivar que eso significaba que el otoño terminaría pronto y que todos deberían esperar un invierno duro, antes de comentar secamente que los inviernos nunca era suaves aquí. Ivar quiso decirle que siempre hacía frío en Kattegat y que los inviernos sajones probablemente eran tan cálidos como sus veranos. Quería decirle que su clima aun así, era mucho más tolerable porque no llovía tanto como aquí. Quería decirle que probablemente a Alfred le gustaría mas Kattegat, que no se quejaría tanto del frío una vez que pasara el tiempo suficiente en el norte, pero esas palabras jamás saldrían de los labios de Ivar. En cambio, se puso de pie y le dijo a Alfred que lo siguiera.

Alfred ya no corría demasiado peligro en el campamento, y tenía razón cuando dijo que a los escandinavos ya no les importaba que estuviera ahí. Mientras Ivar y Alfred se refugiaban en la gran tienda que servía de armería, e Ivar continuando afilando su hacha mientras Alfred se sentaba acurrucado sobre sí mismo junto a él, muchas personas pasaron junto a ellos sin dedicarles una segunda mirada.

Por alguna razón, Alfred encontraba esto fascinante, ver a los hombres del norte pasar frente al lugar, y por supuesto, cuando no quedaba a nadie a quien mirar, Alfred miraba el resto del campamento, veía como la lluvia lo envolvía todo, con una expresión reflexiva en su rostro.

Ivar no esperaba problemas al estar junto a Alfred así de expuestos. Parecía que todos estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de Alfred, la novedad del rey cautivo había desaparecido. De cualquier forma, Ivar esperaba una poco más de reacciones de las que recibió de sus hombres, e Ivar pensó en lo acertado que estaba Alfred al decir que ya no les importaba. Vestido con la ropa de Ivar, demasiado grande para su estrecho cuerpo, y mucho menos ostentoso de la ropa que usaba antes, Alfred podía pasar como uno de ellos ante cualquiera que pasara. A Ivar aún le parecía que tenía un rostro demasiado suave y delicado, su postura demasiado regia, pero aun así, Ivar se encontró observando a Alfred y pesando en lo fácil que podría ser para él mezclarse en sus filas. Ivar se dio cuenta de que Alfred podría caminar por el campamento sin temer más al peligro. Ivar también considero el hecho de que ahora no había ninguna razón para que los dos compartieran tienda.

“No eres tan interesante como crees.” Ivar hablo hacia su hacha, centrándose en las chispas de acero contra piedra en lugar de en el hombre a su lado.

Alfred seguía mirando la lluvia, pero su oído bueno estaba en dirección a Ivar, por lo que era evidente que estaba escuchando. “Ha pasado casi un mes”

Ivar sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Un mes de paz en el campamento, y fuera del ataque ocurrido el segundo día de la captura de Alfred, los sajones no habían hecho más que enviar mensajeros de vez en cuando para recibir las demandas de Ivar a cambio de la seguridad de Alfred. Ivar se estaba quedando sin exigencias para dar.

“¿Extrañas tu suave cama y tu corona?” Preguntó Ivar, y aunque fue dicho para ser una burla, parecía que Alfred estaba tomando la pregunta en serio.

“No mucho. No la corona al menos, era de mi padre, no creo que alguna vez me quede bien. No hubo tiempo para forjar una nueva…”

Ivar se preguntó si la voz de Alfred flaqueo porque recordó que fue Ivar quien mato a su padre y luego a su hermano. Ivar no menciono nada de eso, al menos no en las últimas semanas, a pesar de que sabía que esa clase de burlas eran la forma más rápida de obtener reacciones por parte de Alfred. Sin embargo, Ivar no quería recordarle que fue el quien mato a la familia de Alfred.

“¿Por qué le llamas así?” Pregunto Ivar, deseando cambiar drásticamente de tema a algo que no lo involucrara a él. No deseaba hablar de reyes muertos en lo absoluto, no cuando sabía que todavía tenía que tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer con el vivo a su lado.

“¿Qué quieres decir con… oh” Alfred frunció el ceño, estaba mirando a Ivar cuando le preguntó, pero ahora había vuelto a mirar la lluvia. “Aethelwulf, porque es que lo llamo padre”. Alfred presiono los labios mientras pensaba en cómo explicárselo a Ivar, realmente a Ivar no le importaba, y solo hizo la pregunta porque no pensó en algo mejor que decir, aun así se encontró reduciendo la velocidad de la piedra de afilar para escuchar. “Nunca conocí a mi verdadero padre. Todos decía que era un buen hombre, al menos mi madre y mi abuelo lo hacían, tu padre me lo dijo. Sin embargo, nunca lo conocí, y creo que nunca supo de mí. Sin embargo, Aethelwulf lo sabía. Sabía que yo era un bastardo y él me crío como un hijo de todos modos. Fue un mejor padre de lo que se merece cualquier nacido del pecado”.

Ivar no entendía la obsesión de los sajones y los cristianos con los bastardos y el pecado. Mucho menos entendía la forma en que su dios condenaba el sexo fuera de sus matrimonios. Sin embargo, Alfred hablaba, como si el hecho de ser un bastardo fuese un pecado grave en el que había participado, como si mereciese un grave castigo por lo que había hecho su madre, e Ivar deseaba entender mejor por qué. Pensaba que el dios cristiano debía ser cruel por hacer pensar a Alfred que existía algún castigo inherente que debía cargar el resto de su vida.

Ivar volvió a colocar su hacha en la piedra de afilar y comenzó a afilarla de nuevo. “Era un buen peleador. No era muy inteligente, pero lo vi en el campo de batalla. Siempre peleo con fiereza”.

Alfred asintió, “Aethelred también era bueno peleando”.

Ivar recordó al medio hermano mayor de Alfred y recordó haberlo matado, realmente no estaba de acuerdo. No era algo que necesitara decir en voz alta, solo molestaría a Alfred si lo hiciera.

“Nunca peleaste en tus batallas”. Comento Ivar, mirando por el rabillo del ojo para ver si estaba escuchando, “Recuerdo verte en York. Tu padre tuvo que venir a salvarte y luego tú y tu hermano se retiraron antes de que ocurriera lo peor de la batalla. Cuando te convertiste en rey, no peleaste en absoluto”.

Alfred formaba con los labios una delgada firme línea, todavía miraba hacia la lluvia.

“Los dos últimos reyes cayeron en batalla. Sabía que si salía, sería el tercero”. Alfred se miró las manos y luego volvió a mirar la lluvia. “De cualquier forma, no soy bueno con la espada. Me encantaba aprender de estrategia con mi abuelo, pero no tenía remedio con la espada. Y si mi padre y mi hermano murieron en batalla, probablemente yo moriría al cruzar la puerta. Mis talentos eran mejor aprovechados en otros lugares”. Dijo todo esto y luego miro a Ivar, quien desvío la mirada antes de que lo atraparan mirando, volvió a enfocarse en su hacha y en las chispas rojas. Alfred siguió mirándolo y luego suspiro, “Probablemente pienses que eso es cobarde, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de rey no pelea junto a sus hombres? Sé que siempre peleaste con los tuyos, todos mis comandantes siempre dijeron que eras un excelente guerrero en el campo”.

Ivar se había detenido a escuchar de nuevo y descubrió que su mente seguía concentrada en el hecho de que Alfred los había comparado a los dos, como si pensara que Ivar era el rey de su pueblo al igual que Alfred era el rey del suyo. Como si fueran iguales.

“Como dijiste,” dijo Ivar mirando hacia la piedra de afilar y colocando la hoja de nuevo, sabiendo que a estaba lo suficientemente afilada y que debería detenerse pronto antes de que arruinara el acero, “tienes talentos que se aprovechan más en otras partes.”

Alfred se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su cabello se había mojado bajo la lluvia durante la caminata desde la tienda de Ivar hasta la que servía de armería, e Ivar recordó cómo se había visto Alfred en el río esa noche, con la piel pálida, bajo la luz de la luna, y esa sensación que debería haberse hecho añicos momentos después de ser concebidas, pero no lo habían hecho. “No, debería haber peleado junto a mis hombres. Si ellos estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas, ¿Por qué no lo estaba yo?”

Ivar quería recordarle que fue solo bajo el liderazgo de Alfred que los sajones comenzaron a ganar las batallas. Lo que sea que Alfred había hecho para ayudarlos a prepararse antes de las batallas, había salvado más vidas sajonas que cuando los otros dos reyes lucharon junto a sus hombres y perdieron. Sin embargo, Alfred no sería persuadido ni se convencería de lo contrario.

“Fui un cobarde al no haberme unido a ellos. Aethelred acababa de morir y mi madre estaba tan convencida de que yo también lo haría. Ella tenía razón, lo habría hecho, pero debí haber salido de todos modos”.

“¿Eso a quien habría ayudado?” Ivar pregunto bruscamente y luego se corrigió a sí mismo: “Aparte de mí, por supuesto. Contigo muerto, tu gente habría peleado entre sí por conseguir un nuevo rey, entonces los habría atacado, mientras estaban desorganizados. Wessex sería mío”.

Debería haber sentido algún tipo de deseo nostálgico, porque de haber ganado la guerra, con Ivar invicto en batalla, nadie lo cuestionaría ni lo subestimaría nunca más. Regresaría a Kattegat con Wessex bajo su nombre, talvez ni siquiera habría regresado a Kattegat en lo absoluto, no necesitaría hacerlo. Se convertiría en conde de Wessex y todos los habitantes del norte se enterarían de lo que hizo Ivar y lo recordarían como un dios y estarían dispuestos a adorarlo.

Pero Alfred estaría muerto e Ivar nunca lo habría conocido. Tal vez hubiera visto su cuerpo entre las bajas después de la batalla y hubiera pensado para sí mismo que tenía un vago parecido con ese chico con el que Ivar jugo al ajedrez hace tanto tiempo. Le cortaría la cabeza a Alfred y la pondría en las puertas junto a las cabezas de su hermano y de su padre, e Ivar no tendría el crucifijo que Alfred le dio en la colina o el recuerdo de esa noche en el río, y no tendría el recuerdo de este momento, de ver a Alfred mirando la lluvia.

Un reino, ser un dios, no parecía que valiera todo eso.

“Mi madre habría tomado la corona”. Alfred le recordó a Ivar que todavía estaban hablando de la guerra y de lo que le pasaría a Wessex si Alfred caía. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar de esas cosas? ¿Por qué Ivar tenía que considerar que pasaría una vez que Alfred muriera? “Si no hubiera tregua, verías que ella es mucho más capaz que yo. Mi abuelo también le enseño. Ella es la mujer más inteligente de todo Wessex. Sé que hay reyes en Merca y Northumbria que no son la mitad de inteligentes que ella. Ella tomara el cargo de Wessex cuando yo no este, y al menos, ya no habrá debate sobre su legitimidad”.

Ivar dejo su hacha en el banco junto a él y miro a Alfred con el ceño fruncido. “¿Por qué estás hablando así? Aún no he decidido que debes morir. No le he ordenado a nadie que te mate”.

Debería haberse escuchado más amenazador, Ivar pretendía escucharse amenazante. No salió de esa manera; en cambio, Ivar sonaba desesperado y asustado. La lluvia, al menos, debió de dificultar la audición de Alfred, especialmente con el oído malo. Al menos esperaba que Alfred no hubiera notado lo inseguro que estaba Ivar de sí mismo.

Alfred negó con la cabeza, parecía no haber notado el miedo en las palabras de Ivar. Parecía estar demasiado absorto en sus propios pensamientos como para notarlo. “No necesitas mentirme, Ivar. Sé que no viviré una vez que obtengas lo que quieres, tu ejército esta lo bastante recuperado como para atacar a mi ejercito justo ahora y ganar. Puedes tomar Wessex y no me necesitas con vida para mantener a raya a mi gente. Sin embargo, debes saber que aún si me matas, podrías convencer a mi madre de llegar a un acuerdo de paz. Sé que te gusta pelear, pero hay otras batallas en las que puedes hacerlo. No tienes que pelear aquí”.

Ivar estaba mirando, con el aliento atrapado en sus pulmones. Apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado, buscando algo más para afilar, tomo la espada que llevaba envainada en su cinturón. La coloco contra la piedra de afilar y no habló.

Cada vez que Ivar pensaba que tenía algo que decir, las palabras morían en su garganta y cada vez que veía a Alfred a su lado y lo veía mirando la lluvia, no podía pensar en nada que decir que no se sintiera como una mentira. Sin embargo, lo que más lo inquietaba era que la verdad no importaba. Si Ivar decía que no quería que Alfred muriera, no importaba, porque Alfred terminaría muerto de cualquier forma. Por primera vez, Ivar se dio cuenta de que no tenía el control total de si Alfred dejaba el campamento con vida o no.

Hvitserk, Thorunn, Siggy y los demás comandantes de Ivar sabían cuál era el plan desde el principio. Sabían que primero obtendrían todo lo que pudieran de los sajones hasta que estuvieran débiles y con la guardia baja, luego matarían al rey y tomarían la tierra. La mayoría esperaba algo de lucha y resistencia, pero al final no se libraría ninguna guerra en nombre de ningún rey muerto o por un país destrozado. Con Alfred muerto y con el ejército pagano bajo su mando, los sajones entregarían todo lo que tenían a cambio de salvar las vidas de quienes quedaran.

Es decir, Ivar no podía dejar que Alfred viviera. No cuando le había dicho a su ejército que el mismo mataría al rey. No cuando todos querían lo mismo.

“Te mantendré con vida mientras yo lo quiera”. Dijo Ivar obstinadamente. “Tal vez me guste tener una mascota cristiana a mis pies. No necesito matarte para provocar una guerra”.

Alfred suspiro y finalmente dejo de ver la lluvia para observar directamente a Ivar, “Te pido que no provoques una guerra en absoluto. No necesitas una, ni siquiera me necesitas vivo para mantener la paz. Mátame y entrega a mi madre mi cuerpo, ella escuchara lo que tu gente tiene que decir. Aceptará la paz si dejas vivir a los que quedan en Wessex. Te dará tierra para cultivar, las mismas tierras que prometieron antes de nosotros, probablemente te otorgaran más tierras ahora”.  
Ivar negó con la cabeza, deseando cambiar el sombrío humor que se había apoderado del lugar. “No necesito paz y no he decidido que te quiero muerto. Tal vez vaya a la guerra y te haga ver mientras mato a tu gente y tomo tu reino, y solo entonces veré si tengo ganas de matarte”.

Alfred negó con la cabeza, frustrado ante la situación, y aparto la mirada de Ivar y volvió a mirar la lluvia. No cedería a las burlas ni se rebajaría a creer en amenazas, e Ivar sabía que el rey no creía que lo que decía fuera en serio. Una parte de Ivar quería demostrarle que estaba equivocado y la otra mitad deseaba creer, al igual que Alfred, que no era el hombre por el que se hacía pasar. Sin embargo, Ivar estaba seguro de que no era capaz de ser el buen hombre que Alfred quería que fuera, ni era capaz de ser el monstruo que su reputación decía, al menos no con Alfred, al menos ya no.

“No sé porque me moleste en decir algo de esto”, Alfred habló con amargura para sí mismo, casi ensombrecido por el sonido de la lluvia, “No sé por qué pensé que podrías querer escucharme”.

“Tampoco sé porque lo pensaste”. Ivar mantuvo su tono ligero, al igual que antes cuando lo amenazó, pero hacerlo fue un desafío, al igual que era un desafío no ver a Alfred en lugar de a la espada en sus manos.

Alfred se inclinó hacia adelante como si intentara acercarse a la lluvia y alejarse de Ivar. Sin embargo, todavía permanecía lo bastante cerca como para que Ivar pudiera extender su mano y tocarlo. Pero no lo haría, Ivar aún tenía un poco de control y en su lugar se obligó a dejar la mirada lejos de Alfred y la mantuvo en la espada que estaba afilando.

“Cuando yo…” Alfred hablo y rápidamente se calló, presionando los labios como lo hacía cuando pensaba muy bien es sus palabras. “Cuando decidas que es el momento”, comenzó de nuevo, e Ivar supo de lo que estaba hablando, aparto la hoja de la piedra para afilar y abrió la boca para terminar la conversación allí mismo, pero Alfred negó con la cabeza y continuó, “Cuando lo hayas hecho, y decidas que quieres más guerra que paz, cuando hagas todas esas cosas de las que hablaste …” Alfred volvió a quedarse en silencio, como si repasara sus ideas, e Ivar no se atrevió a interrumpirlo. “Que sea rápido. Con mi madre, si eres tu quien la mate, o si tienes algo que decir sobre la forma en que muera, que sea rápido, al menos.”

El corazón de Ivar latía con fuerza en su pecho, y agradeció a los dioses que entre el mal oído de Alfred y la lluvia, que el otro chico no pudiera escuchar lo fuerte que era. Asintió con rigidez y volvió a tomar la espada, que no necesitaba ser afilada, de todos modos la dejo sobre la piedra. Alfred lo miró, inclinándose hacia adelante con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, ahora vuelto ligeramente hacia Ivar, de modo que casi se tocaban, esperando una respuesta.

Ivar trago saliva y esta vez no se atrevió a mirar a Alfred. “Bien. Hare que su muerte sea rápida. No puedo decir lo mismo de la tuya.”

Alfred se relajó visiblemente, casi parecía que había cuerdas sosteniéndolo, y ahora parecía que habían sido cortadas dejando libres sus extremidades. Susurro “gracias” pero fue opacado por la lluvia, Ivar apenas lo escuchó.

Ivar deseaba saber cómo causar tal alivio a una persona sin necesidad de tener que amenazar su vida. No, a cualquier persona; a Ivar no le importaba amenazar a otras personas, ni su bienestar o consuelo. No le importaban en lo absoluto otras personas.

Y eso era terrible, era debilidad, y si Ivar antes no tenía un nombre para eso, ahora lo tenía. Era Alfred, había sido el que le hizo esto a Ivar. Alfred debilito tanto a Ivar que estaba haciendo promesas solo para calmar las preocupaciones de su prisionero, el prisionero al que Ivar había querido destruir.

Alfred debilitaba a Ivar, e Ivar sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Alfred probablemente también lo sabía. Ivar trataría esa debilidad como una herida abierta. Mataría a la enfermedad antes de que ella lo matara a él.

Mientras Alfred veía la lluvia, Ivar miraba a Alfred, y se decía a sí mismo todas esas cosas. Seguía sintiendo que se mentía a sí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer :)


	7. Chapter 7

Parecía que Alfred se sentía avergonzado por el sombrío cambio de humor de Ivar y atribuía toda su charla sobre la muerte al estado de tranquilidad de Ivar.

Regresaron a la tienda de Ivar cuando la lluvia había amainado, solo para que Ivar se fuera poco después de entrar y salir sin compañía una vez más. Ivar pasó su tiempo pensando, deseando una batalla o una distracción adecuada para su actual dilema. Regresó a su tienda horas después sin encontrar ninguno.

“Tal vez no debería haber hablado tan abiertamente sobre mi muerte antes”, dijo Alfred poco después de que Ivar regresara a la tienda. Alfred estaba en su lado del espacio, con una expresión avergonzada en su rostro. “No considere si era un tabú entre tu gente. Es solo, bueno, es todo en lo que he podido pensar últimamente y necesitaba estar seguro de aclarar las cosas antes de que sucedieran”.

Ivar estaba en sus propias mantas que le servían de cama. Había comenzado a quitarse los aparatos ortopédicos para las piernas cuando Alfred comenzó a hablar. Ivar no se detuvo mientras escuchaba, hacer algo lo distraía de poner demasiada atención en todo lo que decía Alfred. “Me importa un carajo si quieres hablar de la muerte. Simplemente no veo el punto. Te he dicho que aún no dejare que mueras.”

La expresión de descontento volvió al rostro de Alfred. Miró hacia abajo y se tocó la rodilla con dedo largo y pálido. “No tienes que mentirme sobre esto, Ivar.” Dijo Alfred cuando finalmente miró hacia arriba. “Sabía qué tipo de trato estaba haciendo cuando ofrecí mi vida a cambio de la de mi madre”.

Ivar dejo a un lado las correas y luego se quitó la camisa. El aire se había vuelto húmedo, especialmente dentro de la tienda, lo hacía sentirse desagradablemente cálido. Cuando Ivar miró a Alfred, el otro chico había vuelto a mirar a otro lado.

“No me importas lo suficiente como para mentirte”. Ivar le dijo mientras arrojaba su camisa al escritorio. “Y realmente no me importa qué tipo de trato crees que hiciste”.

Alfred suspiro, lleno de frustración, pero Ivar se dio cuenta de que ya no iba a tratar de discutir con él. Estaba dejando que Ivar ganara.

Permanecieron entonces en un agradable silencio durante un rato. No era tan tarde como para que ninguno de los dos estuviera lo suficientemente cansado como para dormir, e Ivar no creía que pudiera dormir después de caer en cuenta sobre los pequeños cambios.

Desde esa noche en el río, algo había cambiado entre Ivar y Alfred, se habían convertido en algo más que prisionero y captor. No eran amigos, pero eran algo parecido. Iguales quizás, aunque eso tampoco le parecía bien a Ivar.

Ivar noto el cambio a medida que sucedía y se permitió pensar que eso no significaba nada. No esperaba que la paz que callo entre ellos esa noche en el rio durara después de eso, pero así fue. Alfred también debió haberlo notado, pero ninguno de los dos comento sobre el tema. Las cosas eran mejor así.

Sin embargo, los cambios que se produjeron fueron obvios. Alfred ya no se quedaba despierto por las noches esperando a que Ivar se quedara dormido primero o se fuera a otro lugar a pasar la noche. Del mismo modo, Ivar ya no sentía la necesidad de salir de su tienda para descansar. O como esta tarde bajo la lluvia, Ivar comenzó a sacar a Alfred consigo y lo dejaba caminar por el campamento junto a Ivar. A veces, Ivar era llamado para una reunión, o veía algún problema que necesitaba ser resuelto y que Alfred no debía presenciar nada de eso, Ivar enviaba al chico de regreso a la tienda, e Ivar lo encontraba más tarde, generalmente sentado en la cama de Ivar leyendo alguno de los libros que Ivar podría haber tomado de una de las aldeas que él y su gente saquearon, o parado frente al escritorio de Ivar mirando los mapas que había dejado ahí.

También hubo cambios más pequeños. Alfred había empezado a usar algunas de las ropas de Ivar, e Ivar se encontraría perdiendo la noción de sus pensamientos mientras veía la piel que se asomaba de las prendas holgadas en Alfred mientras se movía por la tienda que compartían. Alfred hacía preguntas sobre Kattegat en ocasiones cuando estaban solos, e Ivar le respondía, deseando no solo describirle los amplios océanos y las cadenas montañosas, sino en su lugar poder mostrárselos a Alfred. Por las noches, Ivar esperaba escuchar la respiración de Alfred, preguntándose porque era en esos momentos que siempre se sentía más tranquilo.

La forma más simple de describir el cambio seria decir que ahora ambos chicos se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. Al menos Ivar creía que Alfred se sentía cómodo con él. Sin embargo, Ivar sentía algo más.

Un cambio más ocurrió luego de esa tarde lluviosa, e Ivar pensó que no sería prudente ignorarlo por mucho tiempo. Este no era un sentimiento que desaparecería por si solo; Ivar tenía que pensar en la forma de purgarlo.

Por supuesto, Ivar sabia la forma más rápida de hacerlo. Matar al rey y todos los problemas de Ivar morirían con él. Era la opción obvia ya que Alfred moriría de cualquier forma, por mucho que Ivar tratara de negarlo. Pero Ivar no estaba listo para eso todavía, y al ver a Alfred al otro lado de la tienda, Ivar no creyó que pudiera terminar con el problema sin antes haber probado su veneno.

Como muchos de los inconvenientes en la vida de Ivar, comenzó en el río.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Ivar pensaba que podría haberse equivocado en algo. Ivar nunca sintió deseo antes, realmente nunca experimento lujuria. Incluso cuando intento acostarse con Margarethe, esa esclava, Ivar solo había querido follarla para probarse algo a sí mismo. En retrospectiva, Ivar debería haberla matado, ella fue la primera de las razones de la ruptura de entre él sus hermanos. Sus hermanos, que experimentaban la lujuria con facilidad y descuido y que encontraban deseo en cada persona a la veían.

Nunca fue así para Ivar. Nunca considero a nadie lo suficientemente bueno como para justificar su enfoque de esa manera. Antes no encontraba el atractivo ante la idea del sexo, y con su cuerpo destrozado, Ivar había comenzado a pensar que ni siquiera era capaz de tales cosas. Era mejor así, esa falta de deseo sexual le permitió a Ivar volverse más inteligente, más fuerte y más centrado que sus hermanos y el resto. La lujuria era solo otra debilidad, otro anhelo que exigía ser satisfecho e Ivar estaba mejor sin ello.

Era una broma cruel que esto cambiara ahora. Ivar se preguntó si era algún tipo de castigo de alguno de los dioses que se había disgustado cuando quemo la carta de Kattegat y se negó a regresar a casa porque desde esa noche Ivar aprendió como se sentía la lujuria y ahora entendía cómo es que podía afectar la mente de un hombre.

Los sentimientos de Ivar eran lujuria, o al menos la lujuria era la base, y si Ivar podía satisfacer ese anhelo, entonces tal vez significaba que Alfred no necesitaba morir para que Ivar sintiera que la claridad volvía a su mente.

Alfred tenía su brazo posado sobre su rodilla. Las cicatrices rojas alrededor de sus muñecas, donde la cuerda lo sujetaba anteriormente, estaban casi desvanecidas, pero incluso a través de la tienda, Ivar aún podía ver su rastro. Como la pálida cicatriz en la frente de Alfred que había aparecido esos primeros días en el campamento, las marcas alrededor de sus muñecas jamás desaparecerían por completo. Ivar no quería hacerle más cicatrices a Alfred.

“¿En qué estás pensando?” la voz de Alfred hizo eco, su cabeza inclinada a su oído bueno para poder escuchar.

Ivar estaba pensando en que se sentían como años desde la última vez que había intentado acostarse con alguien, Ivar aún recordaba cómo se sentía Margarethe debajo de él, todos sus gritos y llantos atemorizados. Ivar no creía que lo quisiera así de nuevo.

“Ven aquí.” Ivar se movió en su cama de forma que su espalda quedo contra la pared de la tienda, agito la mano indicándole a Alfred que se sentara junto a él.

Alfred lo miro con escepticismo, como si no confiara completamente en que no era alguna clase de truco o broma, pero se puso de pie de todos modos. “¿Por qué?” Pregunto Alfred cuando se paró a uno metros de la cama de Ivar.

Ivar hizo un sonido frustrado y golpeó con su mano el lado libre de la cama para enfatizas innecesariamente, “No voy a decirte nada si sigues ahí como un idiota.”

Con un largo suspiro, Alfred se sentó frente a Ivar y luego arqueo una ceja como si esperara una respuesta. Sin embargo, su enfoque pronto cambio cuando vio el hombro de Ivar y la tinta de ceniza de madera azul que decoraba sus brazos y pecho.

“¿Qué es eso?” Alfred lo veía abiertamente, ahora inclinándose ligeramente para poder examinar los diferentes diseños que manchaban la piel de Ivar.

Ivar se sintió nervioso con esta nueva atención, su piel se calentó a pesar de la fría noche. Casi pensó en empujar a Alfred hacia atrás, en cambio, Ivar se quedó muy quieto. Cuando la incomodidad pasó e Ivar se acostumbró a la sensación de los ojos de Alfred estudiándolo, Ivar miro abajo para ver de qué tatuaje hablaba Alfred.

“Aegishjalmur”, dijo Ivar y cuando Alfred miro hacia arriba, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, Ivar puso los ojos en blanco, “El yelmo del terror”

Alfred resopló suavemente y miró hacia abajo para estudiar el diseño nuevamente. Más cerca ahora, de modo que sus rodillas rozaban con las de Ivar. Cuando habló, su aliento se sintió caliente contra el pecho desnudo de Ivar, “Debería haber esperado algo así, ¿y los demás?”

E Ivar continuó explicando los otros tatuajes mientras Alfred continuaba acercándose y estudiándolos. La proximidad entre ellos se redujo e Ivar descubrió que su voz se había vuelto más áspera que antes y que su piel se sentía más caliente.

Alfred no lo estaba tocando, a pesar de lo cerca que estaba ahora. Alfred señalaría con uno de sus largos dedos un diseño en específico en el pecho de Ivar, pero nunca llegaría tan lejos como para poner su mano sobre la piel de Ivar.

Alfred tampoco había levantado la vista desde que Ivar comenzó a explicarle el significado de los tatuajes. Esto le permitió a Ivar observar a Alfred sin temor a ser atrapado y admiro la concentrada expresión de atención que Alfred tenía mientras escuchaba atentamente a Ivar.

“Tienes tantas cicatrices”, comento Alfred en voz baja mientras Ivar terminaba de explicar los últimos trazos de tinta. Los ojos de Alfred bajaron de la tinta azul a las pálidas marcas blancas, por un momento estuvo a punto de tocarlas.

Fue solo entonces que Alfred pareció contenerse. Se aclaró la garganta y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Había un rubor bajando por su cuello. Alfred inclinó su rostro hacia otro lado, mirando hacia su cama al otro lado de la tienda, como si estuviera considerando huir. No hizo ningún movimiento para hacerlo.

“¿Por qué no me miras?” Pregunto Ivar, deseo poder acercarse, se preguntó por qué aún no lo había hecho.

Alfred miro hacia arriba, e Ivar pensó que solo sería por un momento, que Alfred solo lo miraría para apaciguar a Ivar y luego volvería a desviar la mirada. Pero Alfred le sostuvo la mirada, fija en Ivar ahora. Había un rastro de rubor en su rostro, pero no parecía tener miedo de Ivar y tal vez por eso Ivar eligió ese momento para actuar.

“¿Qué es lo que soy?” Dijo Alfred luego de unos momentos de que estuvieran mirándose el uno al otro. Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Ivar extendió el brazo, colocando la palma de su mano en la nuca de Alfred, tirando de él hacia adelante en un beso.

Se encontraron a mitad de camino, e Ivar mantuvo la palma de su mano en el cuello de Alfred para evitar que intentara alejarse demasiado pronto. La boca de Alfred ya estaba entreabierta por haber hablado antes, cuando sus labios se encontraron, dejó escapar un jadeo que Ivar persiguió. Podía sentir su propia piel ardiendo, su propia sangre corriendo bajo su piel. Sintió el deseo desesperado de sentir y saber que Alfred también sentía todo eso. Mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello que colgaba de la nuca de Alfred, se dio cuenta de que no había necesidad de abrazarlo para asegurarse de que Alfred no huiría, porque Alfred, desde el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, se había quedado perfectamente quieto.

Alfred no se había movido en lo absoluto. Mientras Ivar mantenía una mano en su cuello, llevaba a la otra para alcanzar la cintura de Alfred y sostenerlo de ahí también y acercarlo aún más. Ivar sintió como si necesitara tocar a Alfred en todas partes, pero Alfred se mantenía frio e indiferente bajo su toque. Incluso mientras Ivar lo besaba ferozmente, Alfred no correspondía a sus acciones en lo absoluto. Estaba tan silencioso y quieto como un cadáver.

Ivar abrió los ojos por un segundo solo para ver que los de Alfred también estaban abiertos, amplios y llenos de pánico. Ivar volvió a cerrar los ojos y afirmo sus dedos en el cuello de Alfred para abrazarlo con más fuerza y regreso al beso con más entusiasmo. Si podía hacerlo mejor, hacer que Alfred se sintiera como se sentía Ivar, entonces Alfred finalmente cedería y correspondería a todos los toques de Ivar e Ivar sabría con certeza de que Alfred también quería esto. Ivar movió su otra mano de la cintura de Alfred a su muslo, y fue entonces cuando Alfred finalmente lo tocó.

Con la mano firme sobre el pecho de Ivar, Alfred lo apartó.

Solo se separaron unas pulgadas. Ivar seguía sujetando por la nuca a Alfred, eso le impedía retroceder demasiado y el empujón de Alfred contra el pecho de Ivar fue tan débil, que Ivar podría haberlo llamado caricia. Ivar abrió los ojos y esta vez los mantuvo abiertos. Trato de inclinarse hacia atrás para capturar la boca de Alfred nuevamente, pero cuando se movió para hacerlo, la mano de Alfred en su pecho se tensó e Ivar se detuvo.

“No, Ivar…”

La voz de Alfred era tranquila y suave, como la mano que todavía estaba sobre su pecho desnudo, e Ivar sintió algo parecido al pánico extenderse ahí. Su mano en el cuello de Alfred se aflojo y se movió para sostener a Alfred por el brazo y mantenerlo en su lugar.

“¿Por qué debería parar?” Ivar trago saliva y, a pesar de lo firme que quería mantener su voz, sabía que temblaba.

Alfred respiro profundamente, e Ivar creyó ver algo parecido al miedo en sus ojos. “Este no es el tipo de hombre que eres…”

“¿Por qué debería parar?” Ivar pregunto de nuevo, y ahora se había convertido en una demanda y su pánico se convirtió en una ira resentida.

¿Por qué debería detenerse cuando esto era en todo lo que Ivar había estado pensando durante días? Cuando sabía que una vez tuviera a Alfred el hechizo sobre él se rompería e Ivar podría dejar de sentirse tan débil. ¿Por qué debería detenerse cuando Ivar era el que tenía el poder aquí, cuando sabía que Alfred no haría nada para detenerlo si volvía a tomar su boca y terminaba con lo que había comenzado?

“Porque te lo estoy pidiendo”. Alfred respondió con voz firme, y la mano que mantenía alejado a Ivar se sintió más fuerte.

El pecho de Ivar subía y bajaba bajo la mano de Alfred, y esa ira áspera lo abandonó. Soltó el brazo de Alfred y finalmente se apartó para que ya no se tocaran. Alfred se movió hacia atrás, agregando un poco más de distancia, pero no se levantó ni se alejó de Ivar, y le seguía sosteniendo la mirada, aunque Ivar descubrió que no podía soportar mirar a Alfred. Dolía demasiado, el aguijón del rechazo. El conocimiento de que Ivar había estado tan cerca de tomar todo lo que quería, pero con unas pocas palabras de Alfred habían sido suficiente para detenerlo en seco.

“¿Por qué me pedirías que me detuviera cuando sé que tú también lo quieres?” E Ivar sabía que Alfred quería esto, podía verlo en la piel enrojecida del otro y en la creciente rigidez de sus pantalones, y en todas las formas en que los dos se habían mirado antes.

La respiración de Alfred vacilo, y por un momento pareció como si acabara de ser atrapado en un horrible acto, como si alguien acabara de revelar su más oscuro secreto. Alfred domino ese pánico y respondió.

“No quiero esto, Ivar.”

Ivar hizo una desagradable mueca de desprecio y volvió la cabeza para mirar a otro lado. “No pienses que puedes mentirme cuando puedo ver la verdad”.

Alfred se sonrojó, consciente de que estaba medio erecto, pero aun así no aparto la mirada de Ivar. Sin embargo, se movió tratando de ocultar su erección a Ivar, como si ahora fuera el momento de ser recatado y modesto. Ivar quería detenerlo, tomar la pierna de Alfred y mantenerlo quieto, y hacerlo confrontar el hecho de que deseaba a Ivar tanto como Ivar lo deseaba a él.

Sin embargo, Ivar no lo hizo, no volvió a tocar a Alfred, porque una vez que lo hiciera, no iba a querer detenerse. En cambio, frustrado por el silencio de Alfred y desesperado por la respuesta de por qué Alfred alejaría a Ivar, Ivar pregunto, “¿Esto es por tu dios?”

Alfred trago saliva y negó con la cabeza. “Es… no es eso. No es nada de eso”.

“¿Entonces porque? ¿Por qué no debería besarte cuando no tienes ninguna razón para no quererlo?” Exigió Ivar y miro hacia arriba, y sus manos ansiaban tocar a Alfred de nuevo, y cuando Ivar a los ojos de Alfred, el otro chico miro hacia otro lado. “¿Por qué te niegas esto?”

Los ojos de Alfred se cerraron mientras tomaba una respiración profunda que hizo que su cuerpo temblara. Parecía mucho más cauteloso ahora e Ivar supo que si intentaba besar de nuevo a Alfred, no sería rechazado por segunda vez. Alfred no pelearía contra él, cedería a lo que Ivar quisiese, se rendiría porque estaba cansado como para hacer cualquier cosa. E Ivar pensó que la victoria estaba muy cerca. Y luego se alejó.

“Bien.” Ivar lo miro con todo el desprecio del que era capaz y miro al otro lado de la tienda. “Olvida que esto pasó. Olvídalo y vete a dormir”.

Alfred suspiro, pero no se apartó, “Ivar…” su tono de voz era de disculpa, como si pudiera ver cuán molesto estaba realmente Ivar, pero aunque puede que no haya peleado contra Ivar por lo que quería tomar, tampoco estaba cambiando sus respuestas. “No entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo que haga”.

“Lo que te pido, pequeño rey, es que duermas” E Ivar no había tenido la intención de escucharse tan amargo, había tenido la intención de sonar diferente ante el rechazo de Alfred, pero en cambio parecía más un amante despreciado, y la única persona con la que Ivar se sentía enojado era él mismo.

Estaba enojado por haberse permitido creer que Alfred lo querría de la misma forma, y enojado por no obligarlo como se supone que haría. Sin embargo, la idea de acostarse con Alfred ahora, sabiendo que la idea le repugnaba, hizo que Ivar se sintiera enfermo. Recordó a Margarethe, todo su lloriqueo y suplicas, recordó lo patética que Ivar pensaba que era. Ivar no quería ver a Alfred así.

Por unos minutos, Alfred no se movió de donde estaba sentado, e Ivar supo que Alfred estaba tratando de encontrar algo que decir para remediar la situación, porque el estado de ánimo entre ellos había cambiado radicalmente en comparación con la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en esta carpa, y probablemente ambos deseaban volver a como era en un principio. Alfred parecía herido por lo que le dijo Ivar, y el apodo no trajo el mismo sonrojo como solía pasar, solo lo hizo lucir triste, como si la paz que se había formado entre ellos en el río finalmente se rompiera.

En silencio, Alfred se levantó, se alejó de Ivar y cruzo la tienda. Ahora que Alfred se alejaba el lugar se veía mucho más oscuro. Ivar se tumbó de lado, dándole la espalda a Alfred para que incluso en la oscuridad, no ver a el chico acomodarse en su propia cama.

“Ivar”, dijo Alfred, cuando finalmente estuvo acomodado en su propio lugar. “Gracias por detenerte”.

Ivar cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseo haber salido de ahí, o ser el tipo de hombre que no se detenía, aun cuando Alfred lo alejó. Si Ivar hubiera continuado, si Ivar hubiera tomado por la fuerza a Alfred, como el Ivar sabía que también lo deseaba, la nueva sensación dolorosa en el peco de Ivar no estaría allí, y tal vez la debilidad de Ivar finalmente podría haber sido cortada de raíz.

Besar a Alfred fue un error, y detenerse también lo fue, porque todos esos sentimientos que Ivar tuvo cuando vio a Alfred ese día lluvioso, ahora eran mucho peores, e Ivar sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. El rechazo lo quemaba, pero su propia debilidad ardía más, y sabía que Alfred era la razón de ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eres una persona adorable por leer esto :)

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer :)


End file.
